The WFA World Tag Team Tournament
by TheWayOfTheHawk
Summary: "Sixteen of the best tag teams across eight different promotions in the WFA compete to see who is the best tag team of all time!"
1. Introduction

The screen stayed black, until the owner of the International Championship Wrestling, Trell, stepped into the spotlight. "In 1901, the first ever tag team match was held in the United States, in San Francisco, California, specifically. San Francisco promoters introduced tag team wrestling as a way of improving the sport's entertainment value instead of the same one-on-one bouts. The subtle change slowly, but surely, changed professional wrestling forever" He soon chuckled as he paced back & forth. "So much so that, in 1950, the first "World" Tag Team Champions were crowned. It was in that moment tag team wrestling became not only a wrestling tradition, but a celebrated form of combat!"

Images of famous wrestling tag teams soon showed up on-screen. "Ever since the 1950s, tag teams of all shape & size soon changed the landscape of the world of Sports Entertainment. Immortal tag teams such as The Heavenly Bodies, The Wild Samoans, The Rock & Roll Express, The Hart Foundation, The British Bulldogs, The Legion of Doom, The Hardys, Edge & Christian, The Young Bucks, The Revival, The New Day, these team not only laid the foundation for the standards of tag team wrestling which is featured to this day, but helped spread the art of tag teaming to the forefront of wrestling & mainstream media!"

"Which brings us to right here: the Wrestling Federation Alliance!" Trell smiled as all the lights came back on, revealing the tag teams surrounding the ring. "These are 16 of the best, the most talented, intelligent, athletic, & dynamic duos across the 8 promotions in the WFA, chosen to fight, to compete for the pride & bragging rights of being crowned the greatest tag teams to ever grace not only their represented promotion, but also the WFA! How? By becoming the first ever WFA World Tag Team Champions!" **Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** soon played as smoke rained from above, covering Trell. When the smoke cleared, he was holding two identical championships that are similar to the Attitude Era's Tag Team Championship, except it has the WFA logo and was covered in gold, black  & silver. Trell smiled & looked at the championships before facing the camera. "Tonight, I proudly introduce you to…"

 **The WFA WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT!**


	2. Meet The Sixteen Tag Teams

_The arena was full of cheering crowds as the sixteen tag teams all stood around the ring while Trell stood on-stage with the WFA World Tag Team Championships next to him. The teams, one-by-one, all entered the ring to introduce themselves._

Two guys, one large and one small, who was wearing glasses, stormed the ring first. The smaller man picked up the mic and started to speak. "Some of you may know who we are, and some don't. For those who do not, allow me to educate you for a second: my name is Edward, and I am the Squared-Circled Strategist! This large man is Luke, my Heavy!" Edward spoke. "We are The Freelancers! Why? Because no federation will ever own us! We own the federation!" The crowd boos, which made Edward smile. "However, we were handpicked by Strong Style Wrestling Forever to represent them because they know WE are the TRUE SSW Tag Team Champions, remember that New Shield." The Freelancers stared at the tag team on the outside."Not only that, but unlike the other federations, they know that WE are the BEST tag team in ANY Federation we stepped foot in!"

Luke soon grabbed the microphone. "You name it, we've done it! We have accomplished more in a single year than any other team in the WFA: Capturing titles in UWA, UCW, ZWE, SSW, and plenty more to come!"

Edward chimed in. "May I remind that we are the ONLY tag team to hold not one...not two...but THREE Tag Team Championships across THREE different promotions? What other tag team has done so? That's right: NO ONE! ANd we're just getting started..." The crowd continued to boo as Edward continued. "The best part of it all is we did it all by ourselves! No third person, no faction, just the two of us!" Luke soon chimed in. "All we need is our brains & brawns, and the WFA World Tag Team Champions will belong to us!" "And nobody has better brain & brawns then The Freelancers!" They dropped the mic and walked to the back as the next team entered the ring.

* * *

Two twin brothers, one wearing green and the other wearing blue, stood in the middle of the ring smiling. "Hey guys! My name is Derrick Wayne, and the man in blue is my twin Brother Devin Wayne." The man in green said. "Together, we are the Wayne Bros, and like the team before us, we represent Strong Style Wrestling Forever. However, unlike the Freelancers, we are also the current ZWE Tag Team Champions!" The crowd cheered loudly, which made them smile. Devin soon spoke. "Just recently have we started to receive the chance to prove our worth in the WFA, and it landed us here, with some of the best tag teams in the business!"

Derrick soon got serious. "Because of that, we know that we have what it takes to be the WFA World Tag Team Champions. It isn't about our size, or our accomplishments thus far, it's about who has the will and desire to make it to the end." "The Wayne Bros have made it this far because of the fans." Devin said as the crowd cheered. "And it's because of you all that Derrick and I will be the WFA World Tag Team Champions!" They soon exited as another team entered.

* * *

Two VERY large men stood in the middle of the ring, not moving a muscle as the crowd stayed silent. They just looked over every other tag team surrounding the ring. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The crowd popped when WWE's own Paul Heyman walked out on staged, stopping to smirk at Trell before entered the ring, standing in front of the large duo, who didn't move. "My name is Paul Heyman and I am the Advocate for the reigning, defending Ultimate Wrestling Alliance Tag Team Champions and Jr. Tag Team Champions: El Gigante and 'The Big Weapon' Big Daddy W: THE GIANTS!" The crowd booed at the mention of their names.

Heyman took a look at the 15 other teams at ringside before smiling. "If you didn't guess already, these two are the FACE of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, and the most dominant tag team to ever team up in the WFA! And here's a spoiler for you all: Any and all teams that step into the ring with you all will be BEATEN, VICTIMIZED, and CONQUERED by the first ever REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED Wrestling Federation Alliance WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: THE GIANTS!" The crowd sucked in every word of Heyman while the Giants raised their fists before leaving the ring.

* * *

Two unique guys rolled into the ring, each one wearing a shirt that read "UV Loyalty." The one with brown hair remained calm while the one with neon blue hair appeared as he was about to strike at any moment. "Introducing the greatest tag team in all of the WFA: ULTRAVIOLET!" said the man with brown hair. "My name is Tim Michaels and my partner is Reality and we represent the greatest faction of ALL time: Ultraviolet!"

He continued. "Now, even though we technically represent the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, we couldn't give a DAMN even if we tried!" The crowd booed, making Tim smirk. "We are only loyal to each other and our leader, Berlaine!" He soon got serious. "It doesn't matter who stands in our way: UV LOYALTY WILL RULE THE WFA!" The crowd booed as he dropped the mic and left the ring.

* * *

Two guys stormed the ring, wearing Silver vests, boots, and pants. The quickly paced around the ring before speaking. "I'm Fox Rider!" The shorter one with brown hair said. "I'm Shadow Brawler." The semi-bald man said. "And we are two thirds of the Moon Wolves of Zone Wrestling Entertainment. And we want to make something VERY clear to everyone here!" His partner Fox grabbed the mic. "We don't care how many tag teams we gotta face: a full moon will rise and we will stand as the WFA World Tag Team Champions!" They dropped the mics and rolled out of the ring.

* * *

The crowd went berserk and some cheered while others booed one of the familiar guys who entered the ring, chanting "Fuck this shit!" and "Fly away!" at him. "So….I know the fans here at the Battlefield know me as E-Baum, the so called know-it-all!" The crowd continued to boo. "HOWEVER! In this tournament, I am 'The Master Sergeant' E-Baum, who represents the Zone Wrestling Entertainment! This is my tag team partner: 'The Wild One' TANK GIBBS!"

An Irish man grabbed another mic as the fans chanted "Tank Tank Tank Giiiiiiiibbs!" which made him smile. "Aye, it's good to be here. Now me partner and I are new to the tag teaming gig, but our boss see something in us and put us against 15 of te best tag teams today! Despite the overwhelming odds against us, E-Baum and aye are gonna win those WFA Tag belts for ZWE!" They dropped the mics and left the ring.

* * *

Two British men entered the ring and the crowd spent some time booing them. "Well...well...well... look at where we ended back up, Aiden! It's the Battlefield!" The former spoke, which made his partner scoff. "I know, I'd rather not be here either." They both chuckled as the former continued. "For those unfamiliar, my name is Edward Mercury: 'The Antagonist!'" Mercury chuckled at the crowd while speaking. "And this man here is 'AR3' Aiden Remington III! And we represent the International Xtreme Wrestling as we stand the Xplosion Tag Team Champions!" He and Aiden raised their championships to the booing crowd.

"Let me make something clear to ALL of you: we're not here to kiss up and 'put on a show' for you all to enjoy, we are here to capture MORE championship gold by ANY. MEANS. NECESSARY!" The crowd continued their disdain which made Edward smile. "Why? Simple: we're the bad guys mate!" Aiden soon took his partner's mic. "..And nice guys ALWAYS finish last." They rolled out of the ring.

* * *

The crowd went MENTAL and booed the daylights out of a VERY familiar Hawaiian and Mexican duo in the ring, who just stood there soaking it in. "...Ladies and gentleman!" The Hawaiian spoke. "Do not change that channel and crank that volume past eleven because the GREATEST tag team in all of the WFA has taken center stage once again!" The crowd tried to tune them out with loud boos. "You all know who this is: DJ KINGSTON! 'The Astonishing One!' And this right here" DJ pointed to the Mexican man. "Is my best friend: 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES!" Dylan stood on the ropes and raised his fists! "And we represent the GREATEST and most SUCCESSFUL faction in the WFA: MONARCHY!" The crowd booed even louder!

DJ soon chuckled as he paced around the ring. "I see some familiar faces have gathered at Monarchy's throne!" Dylan pointed at every one of them while DJ continued on. "Freelancers, the only reason you accomplished what you have is due to the fact that you never came across us! Cause if you did, it would have been a different story!" Kingston turned to Ultraviolet. "Michaels & Reality, don't think we've forgotten you're little fiasco! We'll enjoy making you kiss our feet!" DJ looked around and finally stopped at The New Shield. "You two….haven't seen the last of us! I guarantee it!"

Dylan grabbed the mic and spoke. "So a federation has chosen us to represent them: the International Xtreme Wrestling! Does Monarchy care? NO!" DJ soon spoke. "Why? Because no matter where we go, we become champions: UCW, UWA, SSW, FZW, the recently closed IWO where we stand as it's FINAL and GREATEST tag team champions in its history, and especially here in ICW!" DJ and Dylan turned to Trell. "Let us make this clear: Monarchy ISN'T going anywhere, Monarchy IS going to take ALL of your titles, including the tag titles, and Monarchy WILL get what is rightfully ours: THE WFA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!" They threw the mic down and pointed before exiting.

* * *

Three guys all entered the ring, two who towered over the third guy wearing Dark Red attires. The third man was shorter, but looked a bit….unsettling to stare at. "Do not worry who I am" the short man spoke. "Just know that these two here are Damien Jordan and Gabriel…..just Gabriel. They are members of the Devil's Associates, led by me, and although they represent the Fire Zone Wrestling, they do as I say!" The crowd stayed completely silent as the short guy spoke. "And they are to win the WFA World Tag Team Championships! Those who interfere with my plans…..they will suffer a fate worse than death from the Devil's Associates!" He set the mic down and the three left the ring.

* * *

Two opposite guys, a man in white overcoat and a man in a black overcoat, entered the ring and stood in the center. "Greetings and salutations." The man in white spoke. "My name is Nathaniel and this is my partner Asriel. We are the Archangels and we represent the Fire Zone Wrestling as its current Tag Team Champions!" Azriel soon picked up a mic. "...We look to become the WFA World Tag Team Champions simply because it's apart of His divine plan!" "I hope you all have a wonderful evening!" Nathaniel gently set the mic down while Azriel dropped it.

* * *

The crowd cheered as a muscular man and a thin man rolled into the ring. The muscular man threw up the Devil Horns as the smaller guy spoke. "WFA! 'The Nice Guy' Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang has ARRIVED!" The crowd cheered as Wolfgang spoke. "Ever since this tournament has been announced, there's been questions about where Kyle and I would work for. We have been called many different names and work for many different places, but there's only one place that has allowed us the chance to prove we still got it!" Kyle soon smiled. "So that's why we are going by TEAM BRUTAL and we are representing the International Championship Wrestling as it's ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" The crowd popped.

"As he mentioned before, Kyle and I have competed for many promotions." Wolfgang noted. "Both alone and as a tag team! And we are very familiar to a lot of teams here!" Kyle continued for him. "Wolfgang and I are the oldest tag team here, and we have the most experience that any duo in the WFA!" The crowd popped. "Wolfgang and I have a saying in the Battlefield:" Kyle said. With age comes experience, and NO ONE has more experience then Team Brutal!"

* * *

The crowd popped loudly as two guys, both familiar to Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns, slowly entered the ring. "I'm Ajax." the shorter guy said. "I'm Raptor Reigns." The muscular guy mumbled as Ajax continued. "And we are the Young Hounds of Justice: The New Shield!" The crowd popped, which made Ajax smile a bit. "Although we stand as SSW's TRUE tag champions: The United Tag Team Champions, we will always stand by and be loyal to the International Championship Wrestling for giving us the an opportunity to clean up the Injustice that was plaguing it!"

Ajax soon became serious. "As much as we appreciate this, it's become clear that the WFA is FILLED to the brim with Injustice after Injustice caused by many people here!" "We're ready to hunt!" Raptor simply said as Ajax continued. "And when we become the WFA World Tag Team Champions, The New Shield will go through EVERY promotion in the WFA and wipe out every Injustice!" The crowd cheered as Ajax & Raptor bumped fists. "No one is safe." Raptor said menacingly. "Believe in the New Shield!"

* * *

"Code Red….Code Red….Code Red…." The crowd booed as a large guy and a small guy, both wearing all red, entered the ring. The small guy continued to speak. "I am 'J2' Justin James! And this is my buddy Big Red!" The crowd booed as they continued to speak. "And together we are J2Red, the greatest tag team to represent the Ultra Cool Wrestling!" Big Red soon spoke. "We are UCW's longest Ultra Team Champions and their most dominant!" Justin James continued. "The WFA will be no different! Soon, Big Red and I will cover the WFA Tag Team division in nothing but RED, J2 STYLE!"

* * *

Two guys entered the ring, each holding a mic and one of the guys was wearing a separate championship. The one not wearing the title looked older. Before the older wrestler spoke, the other guy interrupted him. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! My name is Martin Freund and I am the current UCW Legend Champion!" The crowd cheered him. "And my sidekick is American Thunder, who I beat to become Legend's Champion!" American Thunder got annoyed. "Are you done interrupting me yet!?" He yelled, which sarcastically shocked Martin. "Did I do that? Should've spoke first."

Thunder soon rolled his eyes. "Anyway….we represent the Ultra Cool Wrestling and are the first and current UCW World Tag Team Champions." Thunder smiled. "Which I WON for this team, Martin." Freund scoffed at him. "Whatever….just know that I will be the one winning those WFA world tag titles from these guys, and when this is over, I WILL still be Legend's Champion!" That statement made Thunder get in his face. "Is that right?" "Yeah" "We'll just see about that…" The two dropped their mics and rolled back out.

* * *

A large and bald man stepped into the ring with a smaller guy sitting on his shoulders. The small guy had a deranged look on his face as he muttered and growled at everyone. The large man, meanwhile had an emotionless expression as he spoke. "I'm Sebastian. He's Static Rider. We represent the Fortress and we come from Strong Style Wrestling: United. Our mission is to take the WFA World Tag Team Titles and send the WFA straight to the Abyss!" Static snatched the mic and yelled "AND WE WILL SEND YOU ALL WITH IT!" before tossing it to the ground and he & Sebastian leaving.

* * *

Two guys, one wearing an Anarchy hoodie and, another wearing an Anarchy trench coat, slowly stepped into the ring. The guy with the trench coat did the talking. "Hello WFA! I know most of you do not know who we are, so let me introduce ourselves: my name is Jasper Cage!" Jasper patted his partner's shoulder. "And this silent brooding badass is Roman McIntyre! We are members of Anarchy lead by Ash Russo. And we represent the better Strong Style Wrestling: the United Division!" The crowd applauded them! "Now, we may be fairly new here and all. But don't let the fool you: we're not called Anarchy just for the hell of it." Jasper started to become a little unhinged. "We THRIVE on chaos! We LIVE for destruction! We DOMINATE when everything gets out of control!" He started to calm himself and cleared his throat. "We. Are. Anarchy! And Anarchy will rise in the WFA as Roman and I win the WFA World Tag Team Championships!"

 **A/N: Well aren't these a bunch of colorful group of characters? I thought you all should get to know the 16 tag teams. Now that it's out of the way, here is how the tournament will go:**

 **-One fall to a finish (winners advance, losers eliminated)**

 **-The tournament will be broken up into 10 Days**

 **-Each 2 days will take place before an episode of Battlefield (Though it will be posted here)**

 **-There will be one day dedicated to the tag teams who did not make it to the finals (maybe some championships defended) followed by some words from the finalists**

 **-The finals will take place on the pre-show of ICW's Grand Stage: Immortality! (But will be posted here as well)**

 **-The WFA World Tag Team Champions will be free to roam around ANY WFA Promotion**

 **Here are the 1st Round Matchups:**

The Moon Wolves VS The Wayne Bros

Anarchy VS Monarchy

The Freelancers VS J2Red

E-Baum & Tank Gibbs VS The Giants

The New Shield VS The Devil's Associates

Ultraviolet VS The Fortress

Kings of a New Age VS Marin Freund & American Thunder

The Archangels VS Team Brutal

 **Good luck to all 16 tag teams and all 8 promotions! Make sure you check out the Jr Heavyweight Tournament (hosted by theDarkRyder), the Women's Tournament (hosted by foxxer1999), and the Heavyweight Tournament (hosted by Vampiric Storm)!**


	3. Breaking Announcement!

_The camera became static-y and faded into the dimly lit office of Trell, the owner of the International Championship Wrestling. Trell was sitting at his desk, hands folded and a somber look on his face as he spoke to the camera._

"Hello one and all...you may call me Trell, the owner of ICW and the representative of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament. I wish I came to you all with more pleasant news, but that isn't the case." Trell began to look over the sheet of paper. "I have just received word that Zone Wrestling Entertainment have closed its doors...permanently. And as much as I would love to have the Moon Wolves and E-Baum & Tank Gibbs participate, without the promotion they represent, they must unfortunately remove themselves from the tournament.

Trell sighed and faced the camera once more. "However, the tournament will still go on and there will still be sixteen teams competing for the WFA World Tag Team Championships! I will scout high and low to find suitable replacements to compete in this tournament! We thank Zone Wrestling Entertainment for all of its accomplishments and, on behalf of the WFA, we salute you." Trell smiled as the camera faded to black.

 **A/N: Here is the updated bracket for the First Round of the tournament:**

The Wayne Bros VS Ultraviolet

Anarchy VS Monarchy

J2Red VS The Freelancers

The Giants VS ?

The Fortress VS ?

The New Shield VS The Archangels

Kings of a New Age VS Martin Freund & American Thunder

The Devil's Associates VS Team Brutal


	4. Day 1

**Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** plays and the crowd were red hot! The cameras panned to the crowd who were chanting "WFA!" On the stage, there were flags with the logos of all of the different promotions in the WFA with the World Tag Team Championships in the middle. The camera panned to the announce table.

Jazz: Greetings wrestling fans one and all! My name is Jazz Conway and I am joined by Jay Masters! Welcome to the WFA's World Tag Team Tournament!

Jay: That's right, Jazz! Sixteen of the best tag teams have been secretly chosen to be apart of this historic tournament celebrating the WFA & Tag Team Wrestling as a whole! And I'm so glad Trell and the still new ICW have been chosen to host this! And I know that we're going to win it all!

Jazz: Do try to be unbiased & contain yourself…..

Jay: I'll be fine….let's get right int-

Jazz: But before we do, I also would like to encourage everyone to check out the three other WFA tournaments soon to take place: **the Women's hosted by the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, the Jr. Heavyweights hosted by Strong Style Wrestling United, and the Heavyweights hosted by the International Xtreme Wrestling**!"

Jay: But enough about that! Let's get straight into the first round action!

 **Gunslinger** plays and the crowd began to boo. Two British guys walk out with smirks on their faces as they soak in the crowd's reaction. They bumped fists and started walking to the ring.

" _The following contest is a First Round Match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: TIM MICHAELS & REALITY: They are ULTRAVIOLET!"_

Tim Michaels has medium length brown hair and was wearing purple colored wrestling tights, similar to the UK Flag design, bright purple boots and elbow pads. Reality had long, neon blue hair, was slim & tan, and was wearing the same thing as Tim, but his colors were neon blue, purple, and green. They both were wearing a shirt that read 'UV Loyalty.'

Jay: And there they are, ladies & gentleman! Two-thirds of the outspoken and loyal trio known as Ultraviolet!

Jay: These two, along with their leader Berlaine, have had iconic rivalries with the likes of Bullet Club and Monarchy! Although they haven't won any tag team gold in the WFA, it's only a matter of time until they hold ALL of it!

Jazz: But one has to wonder what's going through their minds, especially since they have no idea who their opponents are going to be!

Jay: I'll tell you what they are thinking: 'We are UV and we will become WFA Tag champs!'

Tim and Reality rolled into the ring and stood on opposite corners. The spread their arms out while toying with the crowd before jumping down and bumping fists, yelling "UV LOYALTY!" They stood in their corners and waited until **Chrome Hearts** began to play and the crowd were on their feet! A pair of twins jogged out on stage, both had triangular bodies, were caucasian, had light tanned skins, and had long thick dark brown hair reaching down to the upper back. They were wearing blue  & green tribal wrestling trunks, elbow & knee pads, wrestling boots, and blue & green headbands.

 _"And their opponents: representing Strong Style Wrestling Forever, at a total combined weight of 381 lbs: Derrick & Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: And here is a tag team that are NO strangers to the Battlefield whatsoever: The duo of Derrick Wayne, the one with green eyes, and his twin brother Devin Wayne, the one with blue eyes!

Jay: Aside from different colors, I can barely tell them apart! How do we even know that Derrick is in green! He could be in blue!

Jazz:...I'm gonna ignore that. For those who don't know, The Wayne Bros are still fairly new to the WFA and are quite possibly the smallest tag team by weight. However, that has not stopped them from performing all over SSW-F, here in ICW, and the late ZWE even becoming the final ZWE Tag Team Champions! They are high octane and have very flashy & explosive offensive moves!

Jay: Well they need to realise that this isn't a popularity contest! They need to focus less on WOWing the crowd and more on WINning the match if they ever want to get passed a team like Ultraviolet!

They jogged around the ring, high giving the fans along the way. The brothers soon slid in the ring and waved to the crowd! They hopped down and looked at their opponents, who did not look impressed at all, scoffing in the process!

Reality & Devin started out for their team when the bell rings! The two circled each other for a moment before locking up, but Reality quickly tripped Devin and locked in a Headlock! The twin in blue took a moment before standing on his hands and handstanding out of the hold. He backflipped onto his feet and posed to the delight of the fans and the ire of Reality!

The Ultraviolet member charged at Devin, who swung him around and connected with a Roundhouse, knocking him into the corner. Devin tagged in his brother and twisted Reality's arm while Derrick springboard and stomped at it! Derrick immediately backflipped and grabbed Reality's head with his feet & Devin hit a jump kick! Reality fell backwards onto the ropes.

Tim Michaels ran towards them, but the twin duo knocked him into his partner and the both fell to the outside! Devin ran and slid through the middle rope, kicking both of them! When they fell back, Devin skinned the cat and Derrick leaped over his brother and connected with the Tope Con Hilo onto Ultraviolet! Derrick rolled Reality back in and he & his brother hit a Standing Moonsault/Springboard Shooting Star Combination into the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Derrick tagged in Devin and they both tossed Reality into the corner, took him down and did a backflip into dual Basement Dropkicks! He picked Reality up and as Derrick left, Tim pulled him from the apron and slammed him into the barricade! Devin saw this which allowed Reality to roll him up for a one count and follow up with a stiff European Uppercut! Reality pulled Devin to his corner and tagged in Tim as UV clobbered away at the twin in blue!

Devin tried fighting back, but the numbers were too much and Michaels caught him with a Spinning Heel Kick! Michaels tagged in Reality and lifted Devin into the air followed up by slamming his gut onto his knee! Reality followed that up by hitting a Knee Strike onto Devin's head and made the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

UV made another tag and Reality soon locked in the Surfboard, falling onto his stomach! As he lets go of his arms, Tim grabbed Devin and started wailing away before connecting with the DDT! Tim taunted the displeased crowd by yelling "UV LOYALTY" and dropping Devin with a Knife-Edge Chop! Tim picked up Devin and tossed him into the ropes! Devin came back, ducked a clothesline, and hit a Springboard Dropkick, knocking Reality off of the apron! Tim grabbed Devin from behind, but the Wayne brother ducked down and hit the Pele Kick! Devin scurried to his brother, but Tim quickly grabbed his foot! And pulled him back! Devin hopped onto one feet and hit a Reverse Enziguri, knocking Tim back down!

Devin leaped for the tag, but Reality pulled him down once again! Derrick fought back, however, and gave enough time for Devin to get up and leap to the top rope, performing an Asai Moonsault! Devin rolled back into the ring, but was taken out by a Flapjack from Michaels! He lifted him up and went for the UltraViolent, but Devin did a handstand and landed on his feet! He quickly ran up and connected with the Famouser!

Both guys were down as the crowd was cheering on the Wayne Bros. Derrick was calling for the tag, but Reality pulled at his legs! This time, Derrick kicked him back and finally got the tag! Derrick went nuts and bounced off the ropes into a Crossbody onto Tim! Reality rolled in and ate a Slingblade! Derrick soon ran up and kicked Tim into the corner before delivering multiple Roundhouse kicks! Reality tried to make the save, but Derrick tossed him into Tim and did it all over again! It ended with Derrick getting on all fours and Devin jumping off of him into UV! Reality rolled out of the ring and Derrick connected with the Exploder Suplex! He tags in Devin and they connect with a Double Superkick and the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Reality rolled back in and broke up the pin! He started beating away at Derrick, but was toss out of the ring! Devin lifted Tim over his shoulders and Devin climbed to the top rope! They had the Trifactore (More Bang For Your Buck) in mind, but Tim broke off of Devin's shoulders and shoved him into the corner, knocking his brother off balance! Reality quickly shoved Derrick off the top rope and sent him crashing over the barricade! Tim lifted Devin up, but the Wayne in blue quickly caught him in the RC-XD (Koji Clutch)!

Tim thought about tapping, but Reality rolled back into the ring and tried to break up the pin! Devin kicked up and caught Reality with a Reverse Hurricanrana! He then followed up with a Springboard DDT, but Reality caught him before he could connect! The UV member lifted him up onto his tag partner and they connected with the Magic Killer! Reality picked him up and UV hit Timeless Reality (Reality Check {Knee Strike} [Reality] followed by Timeless {Canadian Destroyer}[Tim Michaels])! Derrick tried to Springboard onto both guys and Michaels & Reality connected with dual Superkicks of their own! Tim soon made the cover onto Devin.

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's yours winner & advancing to the Quarterfinals: ULTRAVIOLET!"_

Jazz: And Ultraviolet advances to the next round in an impressive match between both teams!

Jay: UV's cunningness was enough to send the flashy twins crashing back down to "Reality!"

Jazz:...I can't believe you said that.

Ultraviolet stood up and fistbumped before yelling "UV LOYALTY!" They looked at the Wayne Bros and simply laughed at them!

Jazz: I bet their leader Berlaine is so proud of their actions…..

Jay: He is! Ultraviolet is all about results! The don't care what they do or how they do it, as long as they 1st the job done!

* * *

 **I Hope You Suffer** plays and the crowd got on their feet! The smaller man had white skin tone with blonde hair that is spiked up and half of it is dyed a different color. He has a lean build and blue eyes. The larger man a very muscular and intimidating with tanned skin. He has brown eyes and long black hair that comes down to his shoulders.

 _"The following contest is a First Round Match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Strong Style Wrestling United, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: JASPER CAGE & ROMAN MCINTYRE. They are ANARCHY!"_

Jasper was wearing dark black jeans and nikes, a long black trench coat that has the Anarchy Logo on the back of it and a Anarchy branded face mask that he takes off. Roman wore black cargo pants and a black Anarchy hoodie top. He has black gloves with the Anarchy logo on it and black boots.

Jazz: On the SSW United side, we have the tag team of Jasper Cage & Roman McIntyre! They are members of Anarchy along with Lacey Alvarez & the SSW Universal Champion: their leader Ash Russo.

Jay: Another tag team that's unknown to the WFA….swell.

Jazz: Not much is known outside of their time before the Federation Alliance either, but they have tangled with some of the best teams around! And they look to do their leader proud and bring home more gold!

Jay: Easier said than done…..

Jasper & Roman both stared at the tag titles before marching to the ring. They rolled in and Jasper climbed to the top rope! Cage posed and removed his face mask while Roman stood there and removed his hoodie. All of a sudden, a wall of pyro went off and **We Will Rock You** plays. Two very familiar faces walk out and the crowd gave off massive heat!

 _"And their opponents, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON! 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! They are MONARCHY!_

DJ was wearing green tights with a flame & Monarchy inspired design and a leather jacket with a hood. Dylan was wearing black muscle shirt sport shorts with Monarchy inspired designs. They walked out together and looked around, smirking. They took a quick glance at the titles before walking to the ring.

Jay: Here is MY pick to win the whole tournament! Arguably the most ICONIC tag team in the WFA, love them or hate them! IXW is surely blessed with having DJ & Dylan represent their company for this tournament!

Jazz: ….A team that needs no introduction, Monarchy is represented by DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres! They are representing their friends King Caesar, the newest and first female member of Monarchy in ICW Natalia Rodriguez, and the oh-so controversial leader Freddy Escobar! They have competed in more promotions across the WFA more than any other tag team, capturing gold in IXW and wreaking all sorts of havoc!

Jay: It's only fitting that they stake their claim in the WFA by becoming World Tag Team Champions!

DJ & Dylan rolled into the ring and did their hand gestures in front of their opponents. The ref had to quickly separate the two teams and sent them back to their corners. Dylan & Jasper stayed in the ring as the ref calls for the bell! The two circled each other and locked up, Torres shoving Jasper into the corner and starts scraping away at Jasper! He tosses him into the opposite corner, and Cage leaped over a charging Dylan and rolled him up into a kneebar! Torres scurried out and just looked at Cage. He stood up and shoved his opponent, and Jasper shoves him back, knocking him down! Dylan stood up and the two began to brawl! Dylan tossed him into the ropes and Jasper ducked a clothesline and caught him with the takedown into a headlock using his own legs! DJ pulled Dylan out of the hold and tried to calm him down outside of the ring! Cage ran the ropes and went for a Dive, causing both guys to scurry to the side, but Jasper just slid into the center of the ring, waiting for them.

Dylan rolled back into the ring and immediately tagged in DJ! "The Astonishing One" hopped over the ropes and locked up with Cage. DJ got the better of him and shoved him towards the ropes before leaping over him, dropping down, and going for a dropkick! Unfortunately, Cage held onto the ropes, sending him crashing to the canvas! Jasper quickly rolled onto his back and went for the Last Chancery, but Kingston scurried to the ropes! He and Dylan soon ran into the ring and charges after Jasper….Roman entered the ring! DJ & Dylan slowly backed off and retreated to their side, strategizing a game plan. DJ locked up with Jasper again, but Kingston quickly tripped him and started beating away at Jasper! DJ tags in Dylan and they tossed him out of the ring! Torres quickly slammed him into the barricade over & over before slamming him back first into the ring post! He rolled Jasper back into the ring before going for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT_

Dylan held his arm and tags in his partner, who springboard off the ropes and stomped on his arm! DJ smirked and picked up Jasper before kicking away at his legs, knocking him onto one knee! DJ kicked at his chest several times before going for a roundhouse! Cage ducked it and went for a quick roll-up!

 _1….2 KICKOUT_

DJ kicked out and Jasper leaped for a tag! However, Dylan got in and grabbed Cage before he could and threw him to the opposite side of the ring! Jasper landed in the corner and DJ hit the Monkey Flip into a Powerbomb from Dylan! "The Rabid Street Dog" exited the ring and Kingston picked him up and went for a knife edge chop, knocking him back! "The Astonishing One" went for his Roundhouse Kick and connected before tagging in his partner! DJ performed the Northern Lights Suplex, and Dylan followed it up by connecting with the Delayed Vertical Suplex followed by the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT_

Dylan huffed and tossed Cage into the corner before stomping away at him! Torres taunted Roman, who was itching to get into the ring! The Monarchy member went for a Corner Cannonball, but Cage moved out of the way and Dylan crashed & burned! Jasper crawled to his partner, but Torres grabbed his foot and pulled him back! He grabbed his waist and went for a German Suplex, but Jasper landed on his feet and elbowed Kingston! He slid underneath Torres's legs and finally tagged in Roman, who charged in with great force! The fresh McIntyre grabbed Torres and tossed him across the ring followed by grabbing DJ and tossing him over the ropes and across the ring as well! He double clotheslined Monarchy and lifted DJ up before tossing him into Dylan! Roman then ran the ropes and connected with a Big Boot, knocking him over the ropes and into the corner! McIntyre connected with the Splash and tagged in Jasper! Roman lifted up Dylan and Anarchy connected with the Sidewalk Slam/Leg Drop combination and the cover.

 _1….2...BREAKUP!_

DJ pulled Jasper out of the ring and tried tossing him into the steps, but Cage leaped over and Roman connected with a Discus Clothesline onto Kingston! Cage leaped onto the top rope and hit the top rope DDT! He tags in Roman and went to the ring apron. McIntyre lifted Dylan onto his shoulders and Jasper went for a Springboard Move, but when he went to the ropes, DJ hopped up and dropped Cage with a Springboard Cutter! Dylan down and shoved Roman over the top rope to the outside! When Torres turned around, Jasper went for the Go To Hell (G.T.S)! Dylan, however, escaped and went for the small package, grabbing the tights! Roman tried to run in, but DJ held onto his foot long enough!

 _1…..2….3!_

 _"Here's your winners & advancing to the Quarterfinals: MONARCHY!"_

DJ & Dylan quickly escaped and ran up the ramp while Anarchy just sat in the ring and looked on in confusion, shock, and disappointment while the crowd boos. Kingston hugged Torres and did the Monarchy hand gesture while laughing.

Jay: And just like that: Monarchy advances to the next round in spectacular session!

Jazz: The just grabbed his tights! Even in a respected tournament, Monarchy still finds a way to cheat!

Jay: It doesn't matter how they do it as long as Monarchy gets the job done!

Jazz: Disgraceful…..coming up is our third 1st Round Match featuring two teams VERY familiar with each other!

* * *

 **Code Red** plays as the crowd started to boo! The whole arena turned red as a large man and a smaller man walked out together, smirking from ear to ear. They were wearing matching attires, all in red.

 _""The following contest is a First Round Match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling, the team of BIG RED & 'J2' JUSTIN JAMES! Together, they are J2RED!"_

Jay: These two are one of, if not, the most dominant tag team to ever come from UCW! Ever since they earned the Ultra Team Championship, they've ran rough shot all over everyone!

Jazz: Or at least they used to. To me, they look like a shell of their former selves….

Jay: Mr. Alex would not have placed them in this tournament if he didn't see the potential they still have to dominate!

Jazz: I think that it's more personal than that, especially with who they're facing right now…

J2Red rolled into the ring and smirked at the crowd. They paced around and waited. **Devious** plays and the crowd gave a mixed reaction, with more boos than cheers. The lights dimmed and a large African American man with caramel skin, rectangular body, short  & black wavy hair, and brown eyes walked from the far left side of the stage. A smaller African American man with a caramel skin tone, & short black curly hair walked from the far right side of the stage.

 _"And their opponents, representing Strong Style Wrestling Forever, at a total combined weight of 488 lbs: The Forever Tag Team Champions & The UWA Tag Team Champions: 'Luke & Edward' THE FREELANCERS!_

Luke and Edward were both wearing long, black wrestling tights with silver razor designs and red outlines, shirtless, black elbow pads, black taped wrists, black and red gloves, and black and red border army shoes. Edward proudly raised the two titles while Luke just had his titles over his shoulders.

Jay: Look at them, Jazz! "The Heavy" Luke & "The Squared-Circle Strategist" Edward! Quite possibly the most successful tag team in ALL of the WFA! Their names are synonymous with tag team wrestling! The best part is that they did it all by themselves!

Jazz: And they won't let ANYONE forget with how much they brag about it.

Jay: Let's list out their accomplishments: Ultra Team Champions, Zone Tag Team Champions, the current SSW Forever Tag Team Champions (which they NEVER LOST, Jazz), and just recently they became the current UWA Tag Team Champions at Ultimania! And that's only in the WFA! To think it's been over a year since they arrived (it's true)….

Jazz: Fun fact, ladies & gentleman. The very second team Luke & Edward ever faced in their WFA careers were against then-Ultra Team Champions J2Red, who they defeated. Even more surprising was that in a fatal four way tag match ft. the two teams here, it was The Freelancers who PINNED J2Red to win their first tag team titles!

Jay: Since then, the Freelancers have been unstoppable while J2Red….Oohhh…

Jazz: Now you get it! J2Red blames the huge loss against Luke & Edward for their lack of success! And they see this tournament as their way of getting revenge against them and re-establishing themselves as the best tag team not just in UCW, but in all of WFA!

The Freelancers walked down the ramp with Edward showing off the titles along the way. Luke, however, kept a stern expression the entire time. They both entered the ring and raised the championships in the air before Edward started showing off against J2Red! The ref separated them and got to their corners.

Jazz: This is the third match in the first round of the tournament!

The bell rings with Edward and Justin starting off….and Edward immediately badmouthing his opponent. He started bragging about how they ruined him until Justin delivered a Forearm and knocking him over! He tossed Edward to the ropes and connected with a Back Body Drop! Justin tossed him into his corner and started stomping away at his midsection! The ref pulled him back and Big Red took the chance to choke Edward using the ropes! He lets go and Justin connected with a corner clothesline! He tags in Big Red and went for a Moonsault before rolling out of the ring!

Big Red picked up Edward and tossed him into his own corner and told Luke to get in the ring! Luke tags himself in and stood face-to-face Big Red shoved Luke, who responded with a wicked Right Hand, knocking him out! Luke tags in Edward and tossed him up in the air down onto Big Red. Edward made the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Big Red launched Edward off of him! He sat up and shook his head, but Edward ran the ropes and connected with a Missile Dropkick! The smaller Freelancer soon knocked Justin James off of the apron before locking in the Armbar! Red slowly stood up and lifted Edward in the air before slamming him down! Big Red picked him up and tossed him into the ropes, but Edward ducked a clothesline attempt and kicked at his legs before kneeling him in the back! He tags in Luke, who lifts him up and deliveries several large blows to Big Red's midsection followed up by an STO and the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Luke lifted him up and planted him with a large Body Slam followed a running Elbow! However, Luke missed the elbow and both men were down! Big Red went to tag Justin, but Edward ran into the ring and distracted the referee! Big Red made the tag and J2 was about to attack, but the referee stopped him because HE didn't see the tag! While those two were arguing, Edward held Big Red's legs and hit the Splash onto them! Edward rolled out of the ring while Luke lifted his knee up and slammed it hard onto the canvas! The Freelancers made the tag and Luke locked in a Kneebar while Edward climbed to the second rope and leaped down onto his opponent's legs! He pointed at J2 and yelled "FREELANCERS RULE!"

Edward stomped away at Big Red, laughing in the process! They tagged once again and Luke held Big Red's arms as Edward went to the apron! He went for a Springboard Dropkick, but Big Red ducked down and Edward connected with Luke! Edward saw this miscalculation and the Red in J2Red capitalised by shoving both of them out of the ring! Big Red slowly crawled to Justin, who was itching for the tag, until Edward ran around and pulled Justin from the apron! However he countered it and tossed Edward into the barricade before hopping up and getting the tag!

Justin his a springboard Dropkick, staggering Luke! He ran the ropes and hit a Basement Dropkick, sending him onto one leg, he ran the other ropes and hit the Scissors Kick, knocking him down! Justin followed up by Springboarding off the second rope and hit a Dropkick, knocking Edward off the apron once again! Luke got onto his knees and Justin went for and hit the Rolling Jump DDT and the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Justin picked Luke's head up and went for the Eat Defeat, but the Freelancer shoved him back to the ropes! Justin tagged his partner just as Luke connected with the Pop-Up Powerbomb! Big Red entered the ring and connected with his Big Boot onto Luke! Edward tried for his Springboard Forearm, but he was caught and Body Slammed three times in a row! Big Red picked up Luke and, with all of his strength, lifted him onto his shoulders and connected with the Running Powerslam into the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Edward ran in and broke up the pin! Justin slid in and went for his Rolling Elbow, but Edward ducked and reversed it into the Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb)! Edward kicked him out of the ring, but Red lifted him up in a Gorilla Press! When he turned around, Luke caught him with an uppercut! Edward fell behind him and The Freelancers connected with Hi-Lo (Fall of Man)! Edward slid out as Luke covered!

 _1….2…._ But before he could hit three, Justin dragged the ref out of the ring! Edward saw this and ran after him, and ate James's Spinning Elbow Smash! Luke slowly picked up Big Red and went for the Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale), but Big Red broke free and connected with a Stunner! He tags in Justin, and slammed him onto the canvas followed by J2 hitting the Springboard Elbow Drop! He picked him up and went for the Eat Defeat and this time connected! Luke staggered back to his corner as J2 went for another Eat Defeat, and connected again! Unknown to him, Edward tagged himself in but ran around the ring and pulled Big Red off the apron before sending him crashing through the barricade! Justin tried to cover Luke, but the ref refused due to Luke not being legal! Edward slid in behind J2 and, when he turned around, delivered the Mind Over Matter (Mic Check)! He picked Luke up and they grabbed Justin before planting him with the Reality Check (Fallout/Mind Over Matter combination) for added effects and Edward made the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winners and advancing to the Quarterfinals: THE FREELANCERS!"_

Edward rolled out of the ring while Luke struggled to stay on his feet! They both were handed their tag titles and raised them high while J2Red were recuperating.

Jazz: Wow! What a competitive tag team match! J2Red put up one heck of a fight!

Jay: But in the end, The Freelancers are just too cunning and too dominant. That's why they have so much success! Because of that, J2Red is now out of the tournament!

Jazz: Well, as fun as this had been, it's time for the final match for Day 1 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament!

* * *

 **Goliath** plays and the crowd is silent in awe  & anticipation! Two VERY large men, one resembling The Giant and the other resembling Big Daddy W, walk out together.

 _The following contest is a First Round Match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, El Gigante & 'The Big Weapon' Big Daddy W: They are THE GIANTS!"_

Jazz: Remember when Jay said the Freelancers became UWA Tag Team Champions!

Jay: Turns out it was a stipulation stating that the losing team must split up! However, since they were already signed into this tournament, Mr. Dre has agreed to give them one last chance as a team in order to bring home the championships!

Jazz: Well these guys are HUGE! They don't pull any punches and they look to hurt whoever it is they're facing and avenge their loss at Ultimania!

They looked at each other before stepping into the ring, which looked like it shook with every step. They simply stood in the corner and waited!

Jazz: Now, their original opponents were suppose to be E-Baum & Tank Gibbs from Zone Wrestling Entertainment.

Jay: However, since ZWE permanently closed its doors, they had to be removed from this tournament! Now, Trell said that he did find a tag team within the WFA to replace them, but I don't know who would be brave enough to face off against one of the largest tag teams to ever step foot in the ring!

The crowd waited in anticipation for a team to walk out. Some time passed until **2nd Round K.O** plays and the crowd stands up in shock! Two JUST AS LARGE guys (One was African-British and has a shaved dark brown hair, well kept beard, lean muscle build, and brown eyes. The other has long black hair, tan-ish high yellow skin, of Cook Islander descent, full goatee,  & a large muscle build.) walked out together.

 _"And their opponents, representing the All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 567 lbs: The team of BARNETT & PRINCE!"_

Barnett was wearing a black hoodie, black wrestling trunks with black boots, elbow pads, knee pads, and wristbands. Gene wore black knee length wrestling tights, black boots, black wristbands, and knee pads, & black t-shirt and hat. They fist bumped and marched to the ring with determined looks.

Jazz: Woah….when Trell said he found some replacements….he FOUND some damn good ones!

Jay: SWEET JESUS WHO THE HECK ARE THEY!?

Jazz: This is the team of "The Pitbull" Gene Barnett & "The Bulldog" Adrian Prince! They come from the promotion ASGPW, which is even more unpredictable than ICW! These two are quite possibly meanest dudes to ever team up!

Jay: And they're facing off against two VERY angry Giants…..this is going to get physical!

Barnett & Prince rolled into the ring and were immediately ambushed by The Giants! Gigante & Daddy W rolled out of the ring and started brawling with them until Adrian tossed Gigante into the steel steps, knocking him out! Gene gave a wicked headbutt to "The Big Weapon" before rolling him back into the ring and the ref finally begins the match! "The Pitbull" grabbed his opponent's waist and hit the Running Belly-To-Belly Suplex with ease! He tags in Prince and the two, to the shock of the crowd, lifted Big Daddy W with zero effort and planted him with their Double Atomic Bomb finisher (The Atomic Bomb is to lift the opponent up for the Atomic Drop but instead of dropping them on their feet they are instead launched forward falling on their back.) and Prince went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winners and advancing to the Quarterfinals: BARNETT & PRINCE!"_

Jay: OH MY GOD! THE GIANTS HAVE JUST BEEN ELIMINATED IN RECORD TIME!

Jazz: GOOD LORD THAT WAS SHEER FORCE & POWER!

The crowd was cheering in shock and awe as Barnett & Prince stood up and immediately left the ring while The Giants remained laid out!

Jazz: I-I'm still in shock….that was the quickest exit for UWA's most dominant tag team in recent memory…..

Jay: Wow…..how ironic that The Giants end their dominant reign this way…

Jazz: Speaking of end, this will do it for Day 1 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! Tune in next time for the second half of the first round! This has been Jazz Conway-

Jay: And Jay Masters-

Jazz: Signing off from the Battlefield & ICW! Until next time!


	5. Day 2

**Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** plays and the crowd were red hot! The cameras panned to the crowd who were chanting "WFA!" On the stage, there were flags with the logos of all of the different promotions in the WFA with the World Tag Team Championships in the middle. The camera panned to the announce table.

Jazz: WELCOME TO DAY 2 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! As always, here calling all the actions is yours truly: Jazz Conway-

Jay: And sitting besides her is Jay Masters, and we just wrapped up the first half of the 1st Round!

Jazz: That's right! And it was a action packed day 1! The highlights being the arrival of ASGPW's tag team of Barnett & Prince as they, along with UWA's Ultraviolet, IXW's Monarchy, AND SSW-Forever's Freelancers, advanced to the Quarter Finals!

Jay: Make sure you all keep an eye out for the WFA's other tournaments: **The Jr. Heavyweight hosted by SSW United, The Women's hosted by UWA, & The Heavyweight hosted by IXW!** And now, we get to the second half of the 1st Round!

 **My Demons** plays and the crowd grew silent. A large, bald man with a thick beard/mustache combination marched out with a familiar, deranged Brit sitting on his shoulders. The smaller individual as growling at everyone he sees while the big man had an emotionless look with those sunglasses.

" _The following is a First Round Match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Strong Style Wrestling United, at a total combined weight of 500 lbs: SEBASTIAN 'The Abyss' & 'The Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER! Together, they are THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: Hooooo boy! The Fortress are just so destructive. Representing SSW U, these two, along with fellow member P.K. Hunt & their leader Jason Stone, have wrecked havoc all across places like United, UWA, and even here in ICW. In their short time in the WFA, they have grown to become the most unpredictable faction to date!

Jay: There is one thing that is for certain: they are going to burn this tournament to the ground!

Static hopped off of Sebastian's shoulders and climbed to the top rope. He yelped loudly as his large partner stepped over the top rope. They both did the "Okay" hand gesture upside down before waiting.

Jazz: Now, their original opponents would have been The Moon Wolves from ZWE. However, they shut their doors and they had to be replaced. Now, let's see who their new opponents are!

Some minutes passed until **Libera Me From Hell** plays. A man and a woman both walked out, the woman with her arms spread out and the man with his head tilted. The crowd gasped in shock as Static & Sebastian just watched. The man was wearing a pair of tights like AJ Styles but with "E1" on the sides like styles & the woman was wearing a similar outfit to that of Becky Lynch!

" _And their opponents, representing the Hope Federation Wrestling: AJ & ADRIANNA WATTS: They are THE WATTS FAMILY!"_

Jay:...These two?

Jazz: They are related to Adrian Watts of the HWF. And they have been known to be a bit of a loose cannon. Especially Adrianna.

Jay: This has to be a joke. People can't seriously believe that these two can get passed a merciless giant and his unhinged underling.

Jazz: Well, if it's worth anything: they have experience in out unhinging the most reckless of the tag teams!

They entered the ring and stared at Sebastian & Static, who shrugged them off. The two teams went to their respective corners as the bell ring. Static & Adrianna started out, but Static just stared at his opponent before laughing. The female Watts member folded her arms and just looked at him while "The Eye of the Storm" was just cracking up. Soon, Static ushered her back to her own corner and pointed to AJ Watts instead, but Adrianna hooked him and connected with the Exploder Suplex, tossing Static into the Watt's corner! She started stomping away at him as AJ tagged himself in. AJ pulled his sister back before tossing her into Static, and Adrianna connected with the Basement Corner Dropkick! AJ pulled Static to the center and went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

"The Extraordinary Watts" AJ picked up Static, but he popped up with a Standing Enziguri to AJ, stunning him a bit. Static tried to hit a German, but AJ landed on his feet and tossed him into the ropes! Static ran them and AJ leaped over him twice and capped it off by a beautiful Dropkick! Rider rolled out of the ring to pull himself together, but AJ ran the ropes and hit a Basement Dropkick, knocking him all the way to the barricade! The male Watts member picked up Static and tossed him back into the ring. He climbed to the ring apron and called for the Springboard DDT, but "The Eye of the Storm" his behind the referee, distracting him so Sebastian can whack AJ with a vicious Forearm, stunning him. Static ran and hit a Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the outside. He picked him up and went for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Static immediately went to work and started stomping away at "The Extraordinary Watts." He picked him up and tossed AJ into his corner as "The Abyss" finally tags in! He kept AJ against the corner before delivering a WICKED Knife-Edge Chop, sending AJ to the canvas in agony! Sebastian paced around his opponent before deadlifting him into a Powerbomb! He tags in Static and lifts him up! "The Abyss" Gorilla Presses his partner onto AJ and went for the cover.

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Adrianna and the crowd were cheering on AJ, who was being Headbutted by Rider. Static looked into the camera and laughed maniacally before going for the OsCutter he stole from Will Osprey. However, AJ caught and hit a Dragon Suplex which knocked him down! AJ was crawling to the ropes and, when Rider made it to his feet, tagged in Adrianna! She ran in and took out Static with the Exploder Suplex! She ran towards Sebastian and kicked him off the apron followed by delivering a clothesline to a cornered Rider! Adrianna lifted him onto the top rope and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Adrianna huffed and tagged in her brother as they hit the Boot of Doom as they covered him!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

AJ tags in his sister & he and Adrianna went for the Killer DDT (killer kick/electric DDT), but Static rolls away and tags in Sebastian! He entered the ring and Adrianna confronted him! Static drags AJ out and tossed him over the announce table! Adrianna was distracted by the events, but ate the Dark Abyss (Discus Clothesline) from the large Fortress member before placing a palm on her stomach.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner and advancing to the Quarterfinals: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: JESUS! Sebastian just took her head off!

Jazz: That was a nasty way to end the match. And the look on Sebastian's face didn't even wince!

Sebastian just looked down at his fallen opponent as Static slid in and looked at the fallen family. Sebastian & Static left the ring with Rider laughing all the way.

Jay: I'm calling it: these two are going to be the breakout tag team to win it all!

Jazz:...You sure have a lot of favorites to win

Jay: Can you blame me? It's a GREAT tournament!

Jazz: Suuuurre.

* * *

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and the crowd went INSANE! An extremely muscular Samoan man (with wild long black hair, tan skin, a tattooed right arm with tribal design,  & piercing blue eyes) was walking through the crowd and a well built man (with tan skin, black eyes, & long black hair with the other half dyed blood red) walking behind him, high fiving the crowd.

" _The following is a First Round Match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the International Championship Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 503 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS! They are THE NEW SHIELD!_

They both were wearing the classic Shield attire that was worn by their older relatives.

Jay: Oh god…..

Jazz: Now HERE'S a tag team with the home field advantage! The Battlefield of ICW introduced the "Young Hounds of Justice" into the WFA alongside fellow member Nyx Rosewood & their leader Furno Moxley! Raptor Reigns, (younger brother to Roman Reigns) & Ajax (cousin to Seth Rollins) are former SSW United Tag Team Champions and are looking to add the WFA World Tag Team Championships to their collection!

Jay: They LOST those titles, they FAILED to capture the ICW Tag Titles, & their friend Nyx was just RECENTLY booted out of the Women's Tournament! These two are going to fail in this tag tournament! And it's going to be amazing!

They walked through the crowd and hopped over the barricade. The New Shield surrounded the ring before entering and climbing to the top rope. They raised their fists in the air as the crowd continued to cheer.

 **Lacrimosa** plays and the crowd goes silent. Ajax & Raptor await their opponents, but nobody showed up. Soon, the spotlight shined onto the top of the building and everyone, including The New Shield, looked up at two people. One wore a black overcoat with the 7 cardinal virtues on the back, boots, elbow and knee pads, & tight pants. The other wore the same thing, just in all white. Both men had Angel Wings on their backs.

" _And their opponents, representing Fire Zone Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 439 lbs: they are the FZW Tag Team Champions AZRAEL & NATHANIEL! They are THE ARCHANGELS!"_

Both guys descended from the rafters with the help of cables. Nathaniel (in white) was smiling while Azrael (in black) had a cold & serious expression. They landed in the ring and faced their opponents, who didn't look discouraged at all.

Jazz: And here they are…..FED's Tag Team Champions and residential angels, these two are the definition of polar opposites! Yet they also work better together than any other team I've seen!

Jay: Nathaniel looks too nice to me and Azrael looks like he could kill everyone at any given moment!

Jazz: Their strongest trait is that they balance each other out! It's that balance that led them to tag team gold and could land them in the finals! But first, The Archangels must get passed ICW's Young Hounds of Justice!

Nathaniel & Raptor started out for their teams as the bell rings! Nathaniel stuck his hand out and asked for a handshake and Raptor responded with a jab to his throat! Raptor tossed Nathaniel into the corner and delivered multiple body shots to him as Ajax tags himself in. Raptor lifted Ajax into Nathaniel and "The Magician of Havoc" followed up with tossing the Archangel into a clothesline from Raptor! Ajax stomped away at Nathaniel before picking him up and tossing him shoulder first into the ringpost and told Azrael to "Get in my ring!" Azrael tags himself in and slowly circles the ring, staring at Ajax. The two lock up & Azrael took him down with a waist lock. Ajax escapes and grabbed him in a headlock, but Azrael picked him up and connected with the Dragon Suplex, sending Ajax into the corner. He stomps away at The Young Hound before pulling him back to the ring. Ajax leaped onto his feet and went for an Enziguri, but Azrael ducked and hit a Reverse Vertical Suplex, sending Ajax out of the ring.

Ajax & Raptor were on the outside readjusting their plans, but Azrael ran the ropes and went for a Tope Con Hilo, however, he was caught in midair by Ajax & Raptor and they tossed him into the barricade! Ajax rolled him back into the ring and tags Raptor in before grabbing his arms. Raptor cracks his knuckles and delivered a brutal uppercut to Azrael! Raptor picks him up and tossed him to the ropes and delivered a Samoan Drop and went for the cover.

 _1….2..KICKOUT!_

Raptor picks up Azrael, but the darker Archangel came out with a Hurricanrana, sending him to the outside! Azrael crawled towards Nathaniel, but Raptor tried to pull him off the ring apron! As those two fought, Azrael stood up and limped between the ropes and dived onto Raptor with a Flying Forearm! Ajax entered the ring, and dived onto the Archangels, but they caught "The Magician of Havoc and tossed him into the barricade! Azrael picked up Raptor and tossed him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and connecting with a Dropkick! He tags in Nathaniel and he went for the Famouser, but Raptor lifted him up for an attempted powerbomb! Nathaniel punched him several times before countering into a Frankensteiner & the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Ajax rolled into the ring and broke up the pin just in time. Azrael ran in after him, but Ajax tossed his opponent over the ropes to the outside! He ran the ropes and connected with a Suicide Dive, leaving Nathaniel & Raptor back in the ring. Raptor made him run the ropes before lifting him up for a Samoan Drop, but Nathaniel fought back & countered it into the Dragon Sleeper! The fans were on their feet as Raptor started fading and Nathaniel softly told him "Go to sleep, my child….." The referee raised Reign's arm and it fell twice. On the third time, his arm stood up and grabbed Nathaniel's arms. Using his strength, "The Renegade Juggernaut" pulled his arms apart and lifted him up! He slammed Nathaniel against the corner, braking him completely apart! Ajax was quickly calling for the tag as Nathaniel struggled to get back to his feet! Azrael tried to attack him, but Ajax quickly took him out with a superkick as Reigns made the tag!

Ajax leaped over the ropes and his a Dropkick onto a cornered Nathaniel! He ran back & forth, hitting multiple corner dropkicks before clotheslining him over the top rope! He ran & hit a Suicide Dive onto Azrael before sliding back into the ring and hitting a Tope Con Hilo onto Nathaniel! He tossed him back into the ring before connecting with a Springboard Flying Knee to his face & went for the cover!

 _1…..2…..KICKOUT!_

Ajax dragged Nathaniel to the corner and tagged in Raptor, who Wheelbarrowed him up, and Ajax ran up & connected with a V-Trigger! Before Raptor could go for the pin, Azrael pulled him out of the ring & tossed him into the barricade! Ajax tried to attack, but the darker Archangel rolled out of the way & connected with a Superkick! He hopped back on the apron & called for Nathaniel to make the tag! The Young Hounds got back up and pulled him off the apron and started double teaming him! Nathaniel recovered and ran to the top rope before connecting with the Moonsault, taking everyone out! The Archangels tossed The New Shield back into the ring and climbed to opposite sides of the top turnbuckle. They stood up, spread their arms, and went for The Vengeful Mark (dual Shooting Star Presses), but The Young Hounds rolled out of the way, & they landed on their feet! They turned around & ate a Slingblade from Ajax & a Superman Punch from Raptor! Azrael rolled out of the ring & Nathaniel was lifted onto Reign's shoulders. Ajax climbed to the top rope & connected the Doomsday Device & the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners and advancing to the Quarterfinals, THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Ajax & Raptor stood up and raised their fists in the air. The Archangels recovered and stood face to face with the Young Hounds. Azrael was about to confront them, but Nathaniel stopped him, shook his head, and stuck his hand out. Azrael sighed and did the same. The New Shield looked at each other and shrugged before shaking their hands. The Archangels raised their arms before leaving the ring.

Jazz: And The New Shield, representing ICW, advance to the next round over the FZW Tag Team Champions!

Jay: Well…..they better bring the WFA Tag Titles back to ICW!

Jazz: And here I thought you weren't a fan of them.

Jay: No. But I'm a fan of ICW, and they are the ones who could at LEAST bring the trophy & titles back to the Battlefield!

* * *

 **Gorillaz** plays  & the crowd starts to boo. The lights dimmed a bit as the screen turned a bright white. Two silhouettes stood on stage, one holding an umbrella & another with his arms folded. The lights turned back to normal revealing two British wrestlers, one had black eyes & long hair, and a goatee. The other had a muscular built.

" _The following is a First Round Match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 445. They are the Xplosion Tag Team Champions: 'The Antagonist' EDWARD MERCURY and 'AR3' AIDEN REMINGTON III! They are the KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Edward was carrying an umbrella & wearing black trunks, black long coat, & a black top hat. Aiden was wearing Union Jack designed tights and a hooded leather jacket. They walked to the ring with Edward taunting the crowd & AR3 having his arms folded.

Jay: Bend a knee, bow your heads, and pay respects to the KINGS that will usher in A NEW AGE!

Jazz: Welp, Jay turned into their jester.

Jay: HEY!

Jazz: (laughing) Anyway, these two are no strangers to the WFA! They have appeared sporadically, but have caused havoc in ICW, SSW United & Forever, AND IXW capturing the Xplosion Tag Team titles!

Jay: I really wanted them to represent ICW, but it doesn't matter. Once they win the WFA Tag Titles, all promotions will have no choice but to bear witness the new age!

The KNA rolled into the ring and Edward toyed with the crowd while Aiden leaned against the corner, patiently waiting. **Thunderstrike** plays, which the crowd cheered, & American Thunder walks out with the UCW Legend Championship around his waist. He high fives most of the fans until **Headcrusher** interrupted him. Martin Freund walked out with a smug look on his face.

" _And their opponents, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling, the team of 'The Head Crusher' MARTIN FREUND & The UCW Legend Champion AMERICAN THUNDER!_

Jay: And, in my opinion, the WORST team to ever enter this prestigious tournament, is Freund & Thunder.

Jazz: And what gives you the right to make an outrageous claim like that!? They are some of the best wrestlers coming out of UCW!

Jay: Sure, they are. One is a former Ultra Rumble Winner, 2x Epix Heavyweight Champion, & a 2x & former Legend Champion, who he lost it to his "partner" Thunder, making him a 2x Legend Champion. Hell, they were even the first UCW World Tag Team Champions!

Jazz: So, what's the issue?

Jay: THEY CAN'T GET ALONG ON ANYTHING! Unlike the other tag teams, Freund & Thunder are just bitter rivals! They didn't even want to tag together, they were forced into a team by Mr. Alex and their bickering cost them their tag titles! The fact that they're here is an insult to the other teams!

Freund walked passed Thunder & rolled into the ring, acknowledging the crowd. Thunder got in and raised his title, competing for crowd cheers. Martin got in Thunder's face and the two started bickering again. Meanwhile, the KNA looked at each other before simultaneously taking out Freund & Thunder! They were beating them down before they tossed them out of the ring while being booed by the fans. Mercury & Remington picked up Freund and tossed him into the steel steps, knocking him out! They roll Thunder back into the ring and the bell sounds.

Edward, starting the match off, picks up Thunder and starts pummeling away at him! He tossed him into the corner and delivers multiple chops, each one heard in the arena. Thunder tried to fight back, but was kicked in the knee followed by a snap DDT! Mercury tags in Aiden, who picks up Thunder and delivers several stiff uppercuts to him before throwing him to the opposite corner! AR3 ran over and went for a Corner Dropkick, & connected! AR3 lifted Thunder up vertically, but the UCW Legend Champion landed behind him and went for a German Suplex! When AR3 was lifted up, he slipped under him and shoved him into the ropes as Edward delivered a cheap shot to American Thunder! Remington ran up and hit a running knee strike, knocking him out of the ring! He tags Edward and they both left the ring & picked up Thunder. They dropped him with a Double Belly-to-Back suplex onto the ring apron! Edward threw him back into the ring and went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

'The Antagonist' saw Martin slowly climbing to his corner and floored him with a Basement Dropkick! Thunder got back up and went for a Suplex again, but Mercury went for a Superkick, stopping him dead in his tracks. Edward yelled "GOTCHA" and kicked him in the knee and followed up with a Step-Up Enziguri! Mercury lifted him up and shoved him into the KNA's corner and started talking trash at him! He smacked him a few times before tagging in Aiden and lifted the Legend Champion onto the top rope. They both climbed up and hit a Double Superplex from the top rope and Aiden went for another cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Aiden saw Freund get on the apron once again and delivered a stiff knee strike, knocking him back down again! He lifted Thunder back up, but the Legend's champion went for a small package!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Aiden caught him in an armbar before pulling at his fingers! He soon took his arm and locked in a Triangle Chokehold! Thunder was barely conscious, but managed to lift him up in the air. AR3 however, crawled down and wrapped around his legs and locked in his infamous Kneebar! Thunder crawled to the ropes, but AR3 let go and pulled him back into the center of the ring! Thunder scurried out of nowhere and flipped Aiden onto his stomach before delivering a Deadlift Side Suplex! Both guys were down as the crowd were cheering for Martin, who got up and laid across the ring apron. Thunder slowly got up and look at Martin before scoffing and picking up AR3, who popped up and hit a jumping knee strike sending him back into his corner. Martin snuck a tag as AR3 went for a Roundhouse Kick & connected! He tags in Edward and they set up the for the Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine), but when Edward got him in the air, Martin slid in and shoved Aiden into both guys and out of the ring. He grabbed Edward from behind and rolled him up!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners & advancing to the Quarterfinals: MARTIN FREUND & the UCW Legend Champion AMERICAN THUNDER!"_

Jay: WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF…..WHAT BS IS…..HOW DID THEY DO THIS!?

Jazz: The KNA was so dominant in this match, but Martin left Thunder to take all of the abuse! One slip up & Martin scored the victory for his team!

Martin rolled out of the ring and told the ref to ONLY raise his hand, which he did. "The Head Crusher" gloated about how he saved the match while Thunder almost cost them ANOTHER tag match! Thunder limped out of the ring and glared at Freund, who was gloating & smirking from ear to ear. Meanwhile, the KNA grabbed the ref and started arguing with him! Edward shook his head and assaulted the referee! He & Aiden grabbed him and planted him with the Kingdom Come! They looked bloody angry and picked him up again and gave him another Kingdom Come! The crowd booed tremendously as they held up the Xplosion Tag Titles before leaving the ring.

Jay: This is bs...the KNA should've won that match!

Jazz: Anything can happen in the WFA! And with a tag team tournament, they ALWAYS gotta have eyes in the back of their heads!

* * *

The arena lights cut out and red lightning enters the arena. **Hail To The King** plays and two giant dudes, one African American  & one Caucasian, walk out with death glares! (The African American has short black hair and it's all shaven off, also with blue eyes & a tattoo of the Devil on his chest. The Caucasian has a medium size brown afro & brown eyes) They look around the arena before marching to the ring.

" _The following contest is the final First Round Match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Fire Zone Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 650 lbs: DAMIEN JORDAN & GABRIEL! Together, they are THE DEVIL'S ASSOCIATES!"_

Damien, the African American, was dressed similarly as The Undertaker except it's in all red & had a black & blue elbow pad on his left arm. Gabriel, the Caucasian, had dark red pants (with a skull & crossbones on the back), black & blue elbow pad on his left arm, & black wrestling boots.

Jazz: …..Well, these two don't look like pleasant people.

Jay: Pleasant!? They don't even know the WORD pleasant! Damien Jordan & Gabriel….just Gabriel….are the muscle and tag team representatives of the infamous FZW faction: The Devil's Associates, featuring Brandon Elvidge, his girlfriend Sienna Sheffield, & their leader JJ Hopkins! They were the first ever FZW Tag Team Champions, and quite possibly, the most dominant before losing them to The Archangels. Nonetheless, they can run through any tag team in a matter of MINUTES!

Jazz: Well, they'll have to go against their toughest opponents yet, and their most bitter rivals…

They stepped over the top ropes and paced around the ring. Then, Jordan & Gabriel stood in the middle of the ring and faced the stage waiting for their opponents. **Death** plays and the crowd POPS really loud! Two guys slowly walk out with the ICW Tag Team titles around their waists, and serious looks on their faces as well. The younger Caucasian man had an athletic build, a short blonde buzz cut, a yin-yang tattoo on his left bicep, and had metal plates in his neck. The older Caucasian guy was ripped & had short black hair, brown eyes, and had scars on his forehead, chest and abdomen.

" _And their opponents, representing the International Championship Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: KYLE STEVENS & WOLFGANG: they are TEAM BRUTAL!"_

The younger man, Kyle,wore white tight pants, black fist tape, red knee pads, red boots, and a grey t-shirt. Wolfgang, the older man, black muscle shirt, blue tight pants, black elbow pads, black wristbands, & black boots.

Jazz: And HERE they are, ladies & gentleman: the heart & soul of ICW's tag team division and the fan favorites to win the whole tournament is the well known veterans of Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang!

Jay: Ugh….these two.

Jazz: The most well-known, and toughest, tag team in the entire WFA, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang have done it all in the world of wrestling! Whether it's in solo careers, as Team Brutal, or as the maniacal Ivory Jackals with Brutus Vicious of all people, they have done so much for this business, especially being the first ICW Tag Team champions! Now, they look to bring home the WFA World Tag Team Titles!

Jay: Well, they must get passed possibly their biggest rivals in Jordan & Gabriel to do so and-...HEY! Where are they going!?

The crowd scratched their heads as Team Brutal quickly walked to the back. A minute later, they came back out, this time each of them holding a barb wired 2x4 in their hands! They charged to the ring as The Devil's Associates rolled out and went after them! Team Brutal whacked them with the weapons, knocking them down! They started beating them senselessly with them before tossing them aside! They each picked up a guy and slammed them into the barricade! They each high fived each other and rolled into the ring, holding up their tag titles. Damien & Gabriel quickly got up and looked at their opponents in the ring. Team Brutal tossed their titles & weapons aside and signaled for their opponents to get in the ring! The Devil's Associates slid into the ring and went after them and the two teams brawled as the bell rung! Damien & Gabriel easily overpower the champions and sent them into the corner! They tried whipping them into each other, but they spun each other around and attacked each guy with a brutal knee strike, knocking them into the corner! They climbed up and started pounding away at their heads, but the two larger guys picked them up and went for the Super Collider Double Powerbombs, but Team Brutal hit dual Hurricanranas, knocking them into each other! They hit dual Dropkicks, sending the Devil's Associates through the middle ropes to the outside, and ran the ropes hitting Double Suicide Dives!

Team Brutal rolled back into the ring & climbed to the top rope. They climbed to the top turnbuckles and dived at their opponents, but were caught! Gabriel tossed Wolfgang onto the ramp while Jordan slammed Kyle into the ring apron! Jordan shoved Kyle back into the ring and climbed back in before stomping away at the champion! He easily lifts him up and plants him with the Gutwrench Suplex, sending Kyle across the ring! He tags in Gabriel and picks up Kyle in a brutal Bear Hug! Gabriel ran the ropes and sandwiched Kyle in between them, making Kyle loose his breath! Gabriel picked up Stevens and Irish whipped him into the corner and charged after him! Kyle rolled out of the way, causing Gabriel to crash, and he tags Wolfgang! He ran over and hit a Knee Strike, knocking him back, and went for a Running Bulldog, but Gabriel caught him and hit a Snap Dragon Suplex and the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Gabriel dragged Wolfgang to his corner and made the tag. Damien picked him up & went for a Powerbomb, but Wolfgang started punching away at him. Jordan lost his grip which caused Wolfgang to slip down and hit a back elbow to his head! He knocked Gabriel off the apron and hit a Reverse DDT on Jordan! Wolfgang waited for the larger man to get up before hitting a Running Knee Strike! He tags in Kyle & Kyle leaped over the ropes into a Spike DDT & the pin!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Damien shoved Kyle off of him & straight through the ropes to the outside. Wolfgang checked on him, but Gabriel charged towards the two. However, Team Brutal moved aside and he crashed through the barricade! Kyle & Wolfgang looked at each other, then at the ring with Damien still recovering. Kyle slid in and tagged in Wolfgang and started double teaming him and attempted a Double German Suplex, but he didn't budge! He lifted both guys up and walked around with them on their shoulders, but the ICW Tag Champions retaliated with knees to the face! Wolfgang slid down behind his large opponent as Kyle landed on the top rope! He hit a Missile Dropkick onto Jordan followed by Wolfgang hitting a German Suplex! Gabriel tried running in, but ate a Step-Up Enziguri from Wolfgang, leaving him dangling on the middle rope! Kyle ran the ropes and went for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Gabriel held on & Wolfgang ran the ropes and hit a Knee Strike, knocking him loopy and allowing Kyle to carry the large man & Powerbombing him through the announce table! Wolfgang saw Damien try to get back up, and leveled him with a Running Lariat before going for the cover.

 _1….2…..KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang shook his head in disbelief before seeing those 2X4 weapons on the ground. He rolled out of the ring and handed one to Kyle. They rolled into the ring and were about to strike Jordan with it, but Damien hit a Double Clothesline, knocking them down! He took a moment to catch his breath and turned to Wolfgang. He picked him up, but the champion hit a Drop Toe Hold and transitioned into the Figure Four Leg Lock! The crowd were going ballistic as Damien struggled to get to the ropes! He managed to crawl closer and was about to grab it, until Kyle took his arm and locked in the Anaconda Vice! The crowd were cheering for Damien to tap out as Team Brutal locked in the submission even tighter! From outta nowhere, Gabriel ran in to pick Wolfgang up and slam him onto Stevens, breaking the hold before collapsing from exhaustion.

All four guys laid in the ring as the ref started to count. Both teams made it to their knees and started trading blows with each other. Team Brutal fired off multiple shots and The Devil's Associates retaliated with a mighty blow! But Kyle & Wolfgang did not light up, they stood up and hit multiple Forearms & Open Hand Palm Strikes which stunned the larger guys they ran the ropes, but they were picked up into The Super Collider Powerbomb from Damien & Gabriel! Gabriel picked up Kyle and tossed him out of the ring. He steps out and tags himself in before climbing to the top rope and connecting with a Diving Double Axe Handle! Gabriel picks up Wolfgang into the Torture Rack! He is pulling him as Jordan tag himself in and takes Wolfgang! He screams before connecting with the Death Valley Driver and went for the cover!

 _1...2...Th-KICKOUT!_

Kyle scurries in & shoves Gabriel onto his opponent breaking the pin at the last second! Kyle went onto the apron and cheered Wolfgang to make a tag, as he slowly crawled to him. Gabriel tried to charge towards Kyle, but he ducked out of the way, and hit a side knee, stunning him. Wolfgang staggered up and hit a Deadlift German Suplex, knocking him out of the ring! Damien charged and picked up Wolfgang for the Death Valley Driver, but Wolfgang broke out and locked in the Rear Naked Choke! The fans popped knowing what was coming next as Wolfgang got the big man down! Kyle climbed to the top rope and called for the 450 Splash, but Gabriel ran up & shoved Kyle off the top rope crashing to the outside! Damien slowly got up and slammed Wolfgang onto the corner! He and Gabriel picked up Wolfgang and planted him with The Final Chapter and followed up with the Double Chokeslam and the cover.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's you winners and advancing to the Quarterfinals: THE DEVIL'S ASSOCIATES!"_

The crowd were stunned and gave off MASSIVE heat! The Devil's Associates slowly stood up and raised their fists in the air over the fallen tag champions. They simply walk over Team Brutal and left the ring. On their way out, they looked at the WFA World Tag Team Titles on stage before walking away. Team Brutal slowly got up and looked around the crowd as everyone stood up on their feet, applauding.

Jazz: This...is bittersweet. ICW has lost their tag team champions in the tournament, but they have proven that they are one of the best & hardworking teams in the whole division!

Jay: Although I enjoy the fact The Devil's Associates won the match, I have all the respect in the world for these two. Just wish they could've won.

They walked out of the ring with the ICW Tag Team titles in one hand, the barb wired 2X4 in another. They stood on stage and looked around everyone once again before raising their titles and walking away.

Jazz: Whew! After two days of tag team wrestling, we finally conclude the First Round, and things are already looking stacked! Anyone could win the WFA Tag Team Tournament at this point!

Jay: Let's take a look at the matchups for the Quarter Finals

 **Quarterfinal** **Match-ups**  
Ultraviolet VS Monarchy

The Freelancers VS Gene Barnett & Adrian Prince

The Fortress VS The New Shield

Martin Freund & American Thunder VS The Devil's Associates

Jazz: The quarterfinals will all take place on Day 3 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! And none of you would want to miss it! Until next time...


	6. Day 3

**Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** plays and the crowd were red hot! The cameras panned to the crowd who were chanting "WFA!" On the stage, there were flags with the logos of all of the different promotions in the WFA with the World Tag Team Championships in the middle. The camera panned to the announce table, showing Jay  & Jazz.

Jazz: Day 3, ladies & gentleman, of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament has come upon us all! As always, I'm Jazz Conway joining me is the usual Jay Masters.

Jay: Greetings & salutations to WFA fans! Today is an important day as we will go through ALL 4 Quarterfinal matches & see who moves on to the Semifinals & grows even closer to the illustrious WFA World Tag Team Championships, the covenant WFA Tag Team Trophy, and bragging rights of being the best tag team EVER!

Jazz: Don't forget, there are other WFA Tournaments being held as well: **the Jr Heavyweight Tournament hosted by SSW United, the Women's Tournament held at the UWA, and the Heavyweight Tournament hosted by IXW!**

Jay: Enough about those! It's all about tag team action, so let's get straight into the Quarterfinals!

 **Gunslinger** plays and the crowd began to boo! Out walks Tim Michaels  & Reality, who each had smirks on their faces. They raised up their hand up and yelled "UV LOYALTY" before bumping fists and walking to the ring.

" _The following contest is a Quarterfinal match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: TIM MICHAELS & REALITY: They are ULTRAVIOLET!"_

Jazz: Tim & Reality are surely happy as all else!

Jay: Why wouldn't they be? They knocked off SSW Forever's residential Spot Monkey Twins: The Wayne Bros! To them, that's a victory!

Jazz: Because there is still the chance that they will be eliminated from the tournament! It's still too early to assume they've won!

Tim and Reality rolled into the ring and stood on opposite corners. The spread their arms out while toying with the crowd before jumping down and bumping fists, yelling "UV LOYALTY!" They paced around the ring until a wall of fire interrupted them! **We Will Rock You** started to play and out walked DJ  & Dylan.

" _And their opponents, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON! 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! They are MONARCHY!_

Jazz: Ugh...now here's a team that proves there is nothing they won't do, no lows they won't sink to, just to gain a victory! They proved that in their match against Anarchy!

Jay: A win's a win, Jazz. Doesn't matter how you get that win as long as you don't get caught! They didn't get caught, so they advance!

Jazz: Well I know the referee will be extra careful considering these two teams are known to bend the rules!

Monarchy entered the ring and glared at Ultraviolet, who glared back. They put their hands together and made the "M" hand signal, but was interrupted when Tim & Reality yelled "UV LOYALTY!"

DJ and Tim started out as the bell rings. They locked up and Tim immediately takes him down followed by locking in a headlock. DJ performed a handstand and hand walked away out of the hold. Tim looked at DJ who smirked and charged towards him! Michaels tripped him and locked in another headlock, but DJ countered & kicked up. "The Astonishing One" took Tim down and went for a standing Shooting Star, but Tim rolled out of the way! Michaels went after DJ, but he crawled underneath him and shoved him to the ropes! Tim ran, but DJ ran behind him and hit a Hurricanrana, but Michaels cartwheeled onto his feet! DJ & Tim looked at each other & "The Astonishing One" ran the ropes, and Tim ran behind him! Michaels went for a Hurricanrana of his own & he landed on his feet as well! They both hit mirror dropkicks on each other and both kicked up and the fans applauded their athleticism. Both Tim & DJ tagged in their partners and Reality went at it against the "Rabid Street Dog!"

Both guys fought & rolled out of the ring, continuing their brawl. While DJ watched them fight, Tim ran back into the ring and knocked him off the apron! Michaels picked up Kingston and slammed him into the steel steps. Dylan turned to Tim, but Reality attacked Dylan from behind! Ultraviolet lifted Torres up and slammed him into the ring post! They rolled him back into the ring and Reality began to stomp away at his opponent! Reality dragged Dylan to his corner & tags in his partner. Reality lifted Dylan onto his shoulders & Tim hit a Springboard Dropkick, knocking him out and went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Tim picked up Dylan & powerbombed him into the corner! He caught the referee's attention, leaving Reality to choke Torres in the corner! Soon, Michaels connected with the Running Knee! He tags Reality back in & hit the Bulldog on Dylan! Reality followed up by hitting the running Double Foot Stomp onto "The Rabid Street Dog!" DJ tried to crawl back into the match, but Tim grabbed him & Powerbombed "The Astonishing One" onto the barricade! Reality lifted Dylan up and ran the ropes, connecting with a Front Flip DDT & the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Reality lifted Dylan up and Ultraviolet connected with a Neckbreaker/Powerbomb combination! He tossed him to the ropes and connected with an Atomic Drop followed by a Running Kick from Michaels. Tim & Reality spotted DJ getting back up and both rolled out of the ring. They both went for DJ, but he rolled out of the way and Ultraviolet crashed into each other! DJ started to fight back but the numbers game started to become too much! All of a sudden, Dylan appeared on the top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Cannonball onto everybody! Dylan slowly staggered to his feet & tossed Reality back into the ring! He got back in and took him down with a Penalty Kick before going for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Both guys slowly got to their feet as DJ was calling for the tag! But just as Dylan made it, Michaels yanked him off the apron! He tried to shove him into the barricade, but DJ leaped up and into a Tornado DDT on the outside! Reality went after "The Rabid Street Dog," but he ducked down and hit a Snap Sulpex! Torres crawled & finally made the tag to Kingston! "The Astonishing One" leaped onto the ropes and hit a Hurricanrana onto Reality, which sent him to the middle ropes! Kingston ran the ropes, but Tim slid back in and went for a clothesline! But DJ ducked and leaped over him & hit a kick, knocking Reality back into Tim, and capped off with a Springboard Dropkick onto Ultraviolet! Tim rolled out of the ring as DJ ran the ropes, with Dylan making the tag, and he hit the Asai Moonsault onto Tim! Meanwhile, Dylan sent Reality to his Violent Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent) and went for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Dylan stood up and yelled before picking Reality up and going for the Motor City Larient (Rainmaker), but Reality countered into a small package…...

 _1...2….KICKOUT!_

…...And transitioned into the Different Reality (Bank Statement w/ submission combo)! DJ tried to scurry back into the ring, but Tim held him back! Dylan struggled, but slowly lifted him up and hit the Side Slam! Both guys were down as DJ finally kicked Tim away! DJ climbed to the top rope as Dylan slowly lifted Reality onto his shoulders! Before they could hit the Guillotine, Reality escaped & shoved Dylan into DJ, knocking him over! Reality quickly tags Tim and UV went for Timeless Reality; however, "The Rabid Street Dog" countered it, sending Tim into hitting Reality with the Timeless! While Michaels checked on his fellow Ultraviolet, Dylan tagged in DJ & rolled out of the ring! Kingston leaped over Tim as Dylan lifted Reality onto his shoulders from the outside! DJ hopped to the top rope & they connected with the Guillotine onto Reality, leaving him laid out! Tim saw this and had a nervous expression on his face as DJ entered the ring! Tim tried to run away, but instead ran into a Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) from Dylan! They lifted Michaels up and connected with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners, and advancing to the Semifinals: MONARCHY!"_

Jay: MONARCHY DID IT! THEY'RE SO CLOSE TO WINNING THOSE TITLES!

Jazz: I'll admit, they definitely played the underdogs, being divided for most of the match. But, they work well alone as they do together.

DJ & Dylan stood up & hugged each other as the crowd gave them mixed reactions. They put the "M" signal up while walking over the fallen Ultraviolet! As Monarchy walked up the ramp, they stared at the tag titles, smiling from ear to ear. Ultraviolet slowly stood up & limped out of the ring, visibly frustrated.

Jay: It's sad to see Ultraviolet eliminated from the tournament! But they'll be champions someday. I guarantee it!

Jazz: So true….and thus, UWA is officially eliminated from the Tag Team Tournament as we move on to the second match of the evening!

* * *

 **Devious** plays  & the crowd starts to lose it! Luke & Edward walked from the left & right side of the stage to the center. When they faced the crowd, they raised their SSW Forever Tag Team titles & the UWA Tag Team titles.

" _The following is a Quarterfinal match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Strong Style Wrestling Forever, at a total combined weight of 488 lbs: The SSW Forever Tag Team Champions & The UWA Tag Team Champions: 'Luke & Edward' THE FREELANCERS!"_

Jay: TAG TEAM GREATNESS HAS JUST ARRIVED!

Jazz: Yes….the two guys who could never stay in one place and ever be satisfied!

Jay: HEY! Show some respect to the Freelancers! They got past a veteran team in J2Red to make it here! And they'll go through every single tag team to be known as the BEST!

Luke & Edward entered the ring & raised their titles once again to the booing crowd. They set them down & waited. **2nd Round Knockout** plays  & the crowd comes alive as "The Pitbull" & "The Bulldog" marches to the ring with a sense of purpose.

" _And their opponents, representing the All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 567 lbs: The team of 'The Pitbull' GENE BARNETT & 'The Bulldog' ADRIEN PRINCE!"_

Jazz: So Jay, can the Freelancers get passed Barnett & Prince?

Jay: Uhhhh...w-well...y'see...

Jazz: I mean, these two DID mow through The Giants in the first round in record time!

Jay: Y-yeah...but the Freelancers have done the same! They got this!...I hope….

As Barnett & Prince entered the ring, Luke & Edward got in their faces, raising the tag titles! The referee had to physically separate them into their corners! As the two team turned around, The Freelancers whacked them with the tag team titles! They knocked "The Pitbull" out of the ring and started to stomp away at Prince over & over! The referee had to pull the champions away before checking on Barnett & Prince! Eventually, the ref calls for the match to start & Luke immediately clotheslined Adrien to the canvas! He ran the ropes and hit a huge running Elbow Drop and the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Luke drags "The Bulldog" to his corner and tags in Edward, who enters & stomps away at Prince over & over! He taunts the crowd as the began to him while Adrian sat against the corner! Edward stepped back & ran towards him, but "The Bulldog" leaped up and delivered a devastating Spear! Prince picked Edward up with one arm and locks in the Bear Hug! Gene got up and tags himself in before running the ropes and hit a Body Splash, sandwiching Edward between the two! He collapses & Gene applied the Gator Roll followed by deadlifting him into a Powerbomb and the cover!

 _1….2….BREAKUP!_

Luke ran in and kicked Gene off of the pin before dragging Edward out of the ring! The Freelancers would try to recover, but Barnett & Prince would roll out and run after them! Luke would guard Edward, but was thrown into the barricade with a loud bang! Edward slid back into the ring as Gene & Adrien surrounded him in the corner! He would beg for mercy, but Barnett & Prince would instead grab him & set him up with the Double Atomic Bomb! "The Square-Circle Strategist" however, elbowed them in the heads before flipping behind them, landing on his feet, and sliding out of the ring! Edward would make another break for it as the larger guys ran after him, but this time Luke leaped outta nowhere & drop both guys with a Double Clothesline! Luke staggered a bit, but dragged Prince over & laid him against the announce table! Edward leaped onto the top rope and hit an Elbow Drop onto "The Bulldog" through the table! The Freelancers celebrated while "The Pitbull" leaped and connected with the Tope Atomico! He picked Edward up and tossed him back into the ring & went for it again! He connected & went for the pin!

 _1….2….BREAKUP!_

Edward placed his foot on the ropes just before the count of 3! Gene picked Edward up and tossed him into the corner and delivered multiple corner clotheslines to Edward before stepping back! He tried to charge towards Edward, but Luke rolled back in the ring, and he & Edward connected with Hi-Lo (Fall Of Man) on Barnett! They lifted him up & quickly hit Reality Check and went for the pin! "The Bulldog" went to save his partner, but Luke kept him at bay.

 _1….2...3!_

" _Here's your winners and advancing to the Semifinals: THE FREELANCERS!"_

Jay: DID YOU SEE THAT, JAZZ!? DID YOU SEE THE TAG TEAM PERFECTION DISPLAYED BY THE FREELANCERS!

Jazz: I'll admit…..they somehow figured out a way to secure another victory. And will move on to the Semifinals while booting Barnett & Prince, along with ASGPW, out of the tournament.

Luke rolled out of the ring and Edward followed suit, barely standing and always falling! Luke carried his partner over his shoulder while holding their titles and made their way to the back, leaving Prince to check on his partner while glaring at The Freelancers!

Jazz: It's safe to say that Luke & Edward barely escaped with their lives intact!

Jay: Barely!? They divided & conquered! Their tag team IQ is second to none and have dominated all tag teams shape & size!

* * *

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and the crowd cheered! "The Young Hounds" Ajax  & Raptor marches through the crowd, high fiving some of the fans before hopping over the guard rails.

" _The following contest is a Quarterfinals match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the International Championship Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 503 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS! They are THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jay: Ugh….These guys.

Jazz: ICW's only tag team representative in the whole tournament, Ajax & Raptor Reigns got through the First Round defeating FZW's Tag Team Champions: The Archangels.

Jay: It's only a matter of time until Ajax & Raptor joins Nyx & recently Furno in the loser's corner in their respective tournaments!

Ajax & Raptor circled the ring and climbed to the top rope, raising their fists. They climbed down & waited patiently. **My Demons** play and the crowd started to boo as "The Abyss" walked out, with "The Eye of the Storm" on his shoulders, twitching like crazy.

 _And their opponents: representing Strong Style Wrestling United, at a total combined weight of 500 lbs: SEBASTIAN 'The Abyss' & 'The Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER! Together, they are THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: These two always make me feel uneasy. One seems like he broke out of a mad folk's home and the other just could kill without a second thought!

Jay: Just like they did when they got through The Watts Family in the first round! Now, just like Static will mow through the Jr. Heavyweight Tournament, they plan on mowing through their old rivals to advance to the second round!

They entered the ring & glared at The New Shield, who just glared back. Ajax & Static started off, and when the bell rings, Static immediately charged at Ajax and started wailing away at him! When Ajax lifted him up, Static hit a Sunset Flip followed by a Basement Dropkick! He lifted him up, but "The Magician of Havoc" hit & Arm Drag! Static leaped up and ate an Enziguri, flipping him over & out of the ring! Ajax teased a Dive, but bounced off the middle rope and flipped to the center of the ring! Static lost it & charged back into the ring, aiming for Ajax, but ate a Back Body Drop instead! Static quickly crawled & tagged in Sebastian, who simply stepped over the top rope. Raptor yelled at Ajax to tag him, but decided against it & went after the larger guy! Ajax delivered several kicks to Sebastian's legs, but was quickly swatted away into the corner! "The Abyss" went for a corner clothesline, but "The Magician Of Havoc" rolled away & started kicking at his midsection! Sebastian grabbed his leg & lifted him clean off his feet onto the top turnbuckle! Ajax continued to fight back against Sebastian by kicking him back a few inches! He went for a Crossbody, but Sebastian caught him in midair & easily tossed him over the ropes & crashing to the floor! Raptor quickly checked on his partner while "The Abyss" simply stood in the center of the ring!

Ajax slowly crawled back into the ring & Sebastian lifted him back up & delivered a right hand that knocked him back down! He stood on top of him, adding extra weight to his back, & tagged in Static, who climbed to the top rope & hit a Shooting Star from behind & went for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Static looked at Raptor & started to laugh. He pulled at Ajax's hair & picked him up, taunting "The Renegade Juggernaut" with his dazed partner before slamming Ajax face first to the canvas over & over! "The Eye of the Storm" pulled his arm up and attacked Ajax's ribs with elbows! He switched it up by stomping & adding more pressure onto it as well! Rider soon pulled his arm all the way behind his back & tagged in Sebastian! He slowly entered the ring as Static kept that arm pulled back until the big man kicked Ajax right in the ribs! Static rolled onto the apron as Sebastian dragged "The Magician of Havoc" to the apron & slammed him over & over again! He pulled him back in and lifted him up for a chokeslam! He tags Static & lifted him up before slamming him straight down onto Ajax for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Static stomped away at him over & over again as the crowd chanted for The New Shield! "The Eye of the Storm" picked him up & tossed him into the ropes! But when he came back, Ajax connected with the Slingblade! Both guys were down as the crowd were on their feet cheering the comeback! "The Young Hound" staggered to his feet, and Static ran towards him; however, Ajax rolled behind him & tags in Raptor Reigns! Raptor entered the ring & immediately dropped Static with a vicious Clothesline before knocking Sebastian off the apron! He delivered several uppercuts to Static, sending him into the corner, and proceeded to hit multiple clotheslines before pulling him away and hitting the Samoan Drop! Rider leaned against the bottom rope & Raptor immediately slid out and ran to the other side of the ring, connecting with the Drive-by! Raptor was dragged off the apron by "The Abyss" and, the two brawled until Ajax leaped off the top rope and onto Sebastian! When Raptor climbed back in, Static immediately bounced off the ropes into the OsCutter! He yelled really loud before hopping onto the top rope & going for the Thunder Drop, but Reigns rolled out of the way! Ajax tagged him from behind as Static ran towards Raptor into the Wheelbarrow and "The Young Hounds" connected with the Crownkiller (Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold (Raptor) to Curb Stomp (Ajax)). Ajax went for the pin as Raptor rolled out & Speared Sebastian for good measures!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners, and advancing to the Semifinals: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jay: God damn it…..

Jazz: And just in an instant, Ajax & Raptor Reigns of The New Shield advances to the semifinals! So, Jay, what do you have to say to that?

Jay:...They earned it. They may actually have a chance to win the whole thing.

Ajax & Raptor stood up and had their hands raised in victory. "The Young Hounds" put their fists together and walked out through the crowd, leaving Sebastian & Static in the ring, sore and upset.

Jazz: Welp, The Fortress's chance of winning WFA Gold just "went up in flames!"

Jay:...

Jazz: What? That was funny!

Jay:...Anyway, this ends SSW United's chances of ever making it to the finals! And we have one more match to end the quarter finals!

* * *

 **Hail To The King** plays  & the crowd booed MASSIVELY when the lights cut off and a dark red glowed the Battlefield. The two big guys walk out with purpose and surveys the arena before walking to the ring.

" _The following contest is the final Quarterfinals Match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Fire Zone Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 650 lbs: DAMIEN JORDAN & GABRIEL! Together, they are THE DEVIL'S ASSOCIATES!"_

Jazz: These two shocked the WFA Universe on day 2 when they defeated the heavily favorites ICW Tag Champs, Team Brutal, in the first round!

Jay: Not only that, but they beat them on their home turf! If they aren't confident to win it all even more right now, I'd be surprised!

Jazz: Well….they have every right to be confident, but they better hope it doesn't cost them in the end.

They entered the ring and slowly paced around, stopping in the center of the squared-circle & facing the stage. **Headcrusher** plays  & Martin Freund walked out to the cheering fans. When he made it to ringside he stopped and looked at the two in the ring. **Thunderstrike** plays  & the UCW Legends Champion walked out to mixed reactions, but ignoring everyone.

" _And their opponents, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling, the team of 'The Head Crusher' MARTIN FREUND & The UCW Legend Champion AMERICAN THUNDER!"_

Jay: Oh jeez not these two again….

Jazz: Ah yes, the "Unlikely Couple" as everyone calls them now, managed to get passed Xplosion Tag Champions the Kings of a New Age, though it was Thunder who took the bulk of the punishment & Martin scored a roll-up. Wrestling at its best, I'd say.

Jay: Well their luck is about to run out courtesy of The Devil's Associates!

American Thunder stopped next to Martin & looked at their opponents in the ring as well. Martin motioned for Thunder to get in the ring and face them first, but Thunder insisted that Freund do it. They entered the ring and started bickering about who will start the match, while Damien & Gabriel looked at each other. Soon, The Devil's Associates charged & knocked Thunder out of the ring, isolating "The Head Crusher." Martin tried fighting back, but they were to big & easily wore him down with brutal shots! Damien left the ring, leaving Gabriel to continue to punish Martin by lifting him up and slamming him to the mat followed by a leg drop & the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Martin barely got his shoulder up & Gabriel pulled him into the corner, seated down. He tags in Jordan & quickly ran to Thunder, knocking him back down to the floor! Damien tossed Gabriel into the corner & he connected with the Cannonball before sliding out of the ring! The Devil's Associates tagged each other again & Gabriel pulled Freund out of the ring! He lifted Martin up and slammed him back first into the ring post followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Damien grabbed Martin's leg & swung him into the barricade over & over before tossing him back into the ring. Gabriel climbed to the apron & launched himself over the ropes & onto "The Headcrusher" followed by the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Gabriel huffed & easily lifted Martin up for a Powerbomb! However, Martin leaped over him and went for a German Suplex, but couldn't get just Gabriel off of his feet! He lifted Freund onto his shoulders and delivered a mighty Powerslam! He tags in Jordan and they connected with the Belly-to-Back Suplex/Top Rope Leg Drop Combination! Damien called for the end and lifted Martin back up, attempting to go for the Go Home Driver! However, when Jordan tossed Freund around him, he countered into a Crucifix Pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Damien kicked out just in time as Martin started to wail away at the big man! He was pushed away, but Martin tried to continue the assault! Damien lifted him up and slammed him into The Devi's corner, and slammed against his midsection! Gabriel tagged himself in and stepped back to the middle of the ring! He charged towards the two, but Martin leaped over Jordan and slid under Gabriel, causing the two large men to crash into each other! "The Head Crusher" leaped for a tag to American Thunder, but the Legends Champion didn't stick his hand out, & Martin crashed into the canvas! Martin was begging for a tag as the crowd chanted to tag him, but Thunder just looked at him with a bored expression! The Devil's Associates grabbed Freund and pulled him back into their corner and started pounding away at him over & over! They lifted him back up and went for their Double Chokeslam, but Martin kicked them away over & over until he finally broke free! The Devil's Associated charged after him, but Freund lowered the ropes & sent both guys tumbling out of the ring as the fans were going ballistic! Thunder stood there, contemplating his next move, before slowly sticking out his hand!

Everyone cheered as Freund slowly scrambled to his partner! He was almost there, but just fell short when Gabriel slid back in and pulled him away while Damien yanked Thunder off the apron! He went for his Lariat Clothesline, but the UCW Legends Champion ducked it and started beating him into the barricade! He ran over and delivered a huge German Suplex! In the ring, Gabriel had just wailed at Martin over & over! He stepped back and went for the Corner Splash, but "The Head Crusher" rolled out of the way and after Gabriel crashed into the corner, Martin ran over to Thunder & Finally made the tag! Martin leaped over the ropes & just as Damien was getting up, Freund hit the Running Diving DDT off the apron! In the ring, American Thunder stood behind Gabriel and lifted him up into the Thunder Slam (Angle Slam) and into the Ankle Lock! The crowd was going ballistic as Gabriel tried to crawl to the ropes! Freund almost saw this & instinct slowly took over: he rolled back in and locked in the Crippler Crossface onto Gabriel! With the pain of the Ankle Lock combined with the agony of the Crippler Crossface, it slowly became too much for Gabriel and slowly tapped out!

" _Here's your winner and advancing to the Semifinals: MARTIN FREUND & 'The UCW Legends Champion' AMERICAN THUNDER!"_

Jazz: THEY DID IT! FREUND & THUNDER DID IT!

Jay:...You're kidding me…..this has to be a joke…..

Jazz: FREUND & THUNDER ADVANCES TO THE SEMIFINALS!

The crowd were on their feet as American Thunder had his hand raised. Martin Freund looked on in shocked, wondering what they just did. Thunder grabbed his title & looked at "The Head Crusher" before smirking & raising his title before walking away. He stopped for a brief moment and looked at the WFA World Tag Titles on the ramp followed by looking at Martin.

Jazz: Can you believe Freund & Thunder managed to somehow work together!?

Jay:...They just got caught up in the heat of the moment. In the semifinals, they'll go back to bickering & won't have that burst of unity again.

Jazz: Well only time will tell, and FZW's time in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament has come to a shocking end. With the Quarterfinals now at an end we only have three matches left until he determine the WFA World Tag Team Champions!

Jay: Let's take a look at the Semifinals match-up:

 **Semifinal Match-ups  
** The Freelancers VS Monarchy  
The New Shield VS Martin Freund & American Thunder

Jazz: These two matches will take place on Day 4 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! And trust me, it's going to be a good one! I've been Jazz Conway-

Jay: I've been Jay Masters

Jazz: Coming to you from the WFA! Until next time…...


	7. Day 4

**Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** plays and the crowd were red hot! The cameras panned to the crowd who were chanting "WFA!" On the stage, there were flags with the logos of all of the different promotions in the WFA with the World Tag Team Championships in the middle. The camera panned to the announce table, showing Jay  & Jazz.

Jazz: It's Day 4, ladies & gentleman, of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament, and we are almost nearing the end of this wild roller coaster! As always, I'm Jazz Conway!

Jay: And joining her side is Jay Masters! And I am pretty bummed out that the tournament is almost over. On this day, we will go through both semifinals match to see who will go to ICW's biggest PPV event, Immortality, and compete for the WFA World Tag Team Titles!

Jazz: It's going to be one evening you all will never forget! However, we're not alone in this! Make sure you check out the other three tournaments going on: **the WFA Junior Heavyweight tournaments held at SSW United, the WFA Women's Tournament hosted by UWA, & the WFA Heavyweight Tournament taking place at IXW!**

Jay: Less talk! Let's get right into it!

 **Devious** plays  & the crowd starts to lose it! Luke & Edward walked from the left & right side of the stage to the center. When they faced the crowd, they raised their SSW Forever Tag Team titles & the UWA Tag Team titles.

" _The following is a Quarterfinal match in the WFA Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Strong Style Wrestling Forever, at a total combined weight of 488 lbs: The SSW Forever Tag Team Champions & The UWA Tag Team Champions: 'Luke & Edward' THE FREELANCERS!"_

Jay: The Freelancers have been so dominant throughout this entire tournament! With wins against J2Red & the monstrous Barnett & Prince!

Jazz: They have been very impressive throughout all of this, but their opponents are out for blood & gold!

Luke & Edward entered the ring & raised their titles once again to the booing crowd. They set them down and paced around the ring until a wall of fire interrupted them! **We Will Rock You** started to play and out walked DJ  & Dylan.

" _And their opponents, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON! 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! They are MONARCHY!_

Jazz: Oh Monarchy….the ever arrogant & talented Monarchy. They have defeated Anarchy and Ultraviolet on their way to face The Freelancers!

Jay: I don't know who to root for! They're both my favorites to win….I can't just cheer one and boo the other!

Jazz: Well….they've only fought one time against each other and it was the Freelancers who retained the UWA Tag Team Championship against DJ & Dylan. So statically, The Freelancers have the upperhand. I wonder if that's going to play into either team's mental psyche in this match.

DJ and Dylan entered the ring and were immediately confronted by The Freelancers who raised the UWA Tag Team titles in their faces! They did not like that at all and almost started to brawl with them right then! However, the referee somehow kept the two teams apart and sent them back to their respective corners.

Jazz: These two teams are looking to do whatever it takes to be considered the greatest tag team in the WFA and head to the Tag Team Finals!

Edward & Dylan started out for their teams as the bell rings. They did the collar-and-elbow tie up and Dylan immediately pushed Edward back into the corner! The ref told Dylan to let go, and he teased doing so until going for a Chop! However, "The Square-Circled Strategist" ducked it and locked in a Rear Naked Choke! He transitioned into a Double Arm Takedown into a Headlock! Edward laughed while having the hold in tight! Dylan got to his knees and lifted Edward high in the air and into a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Dylan picked him up and tossed Edward into his corner! The Freelancer ran and tried to attack DJ, but he ducked it and hit a Shoulder Block to his gut! Dylan ran behind him and went for a German Suplex! However, Edward landed on his feet and grabbed Torres by his head! He ran and bounced off the ropes, kicking Kingston in the face in the process, and hit a Tornado DDT onto Dylan for the cover!

 _1..KICKOUT!_

Edward sat up and turned Dylan onto his stomach! He kneed Torres's spine over & over straight to the canvas. The smaller Freelancer stood up and ran the rope, Luke tagging him from behind, and came down with a knee to the face! Luke slowly enters and presses his foot down onto Torres's arm! Luke spread his arms wide, as the crowd gave off mixed reactions, and gave one mighty stomp! He picks Dylan up and tosses him to the ropes before planting him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Luke tags in Edward and picks Torres up for a Scoop Slam! The larger Freelancer lifted Edward up and dropped him down into a Leg Drop! Edward picked Dylan up by the neck and came down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! DJ was cheering Dylan to get up while Edward looked over his work! When Edward picked him back up again, Torres gave him quick jabs to his rib he popped up and delivered a Forearm Strike to the side of his face! Dylan tried to run over to his partner! However, Edward grabbed his waist and went for a Rollup!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Dylan kicked out and Edward tried to kick him in the face! But "The Rabid Street Dog" grabbed his foot and lifted him up, slamming Edward onto his knee back first! Both guys were down while DJ was going ballistic and cheering Dylan to make the tag! Dylan almost made it to DJ, but Luke got into the ring, distracting the ref just as DJ was tagged in! The ref turned around and told DJ to get back on the apron! While they were arguing, Luke & Edward quickly pummeled away at Dylan & connecting with Demolition Decapitation! Edward taunted the crowd as they gave off mixed reactions before picking Torres back up. He shoves him back into Freelancer's corner and gave him multiple chops! He placed his foot on Torre's throat, slowly keeping him from breathing correctly until the referee pulled him away! While the ref was pre-occupied, Luke was choking Torres even more by pulling his neck against the ropes! He lets go as Edward runs past the referee into the Awesome Corner Clothesline onto Dylan! He tosses him to the canvas and goes for the Lateral Press!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

DJ had ran in & broken up the count at the last second! Luke ran in and tried to clothesline Kingston out of the ring! However, "The Astonishing One" lowered the ropes and sent the larger Freelancer tumbling out of the ring. As DJ looked down at Luke, Edward ran behind him and knocked Kingston down to the floor! Dylan ran behind him and pulled him away from the ropes, hitting the Rolling German Suplex! DJ was yanking for Dylan to make the tag, but Luke had pulled DJ off the apron and was about to toss him into the ring post! However, DJ slithered away and shoved Luke over the barricade! Meanwhile, Edward stomped away at Dylan before picking him up by his neck! "The Rabid Street Dog" crawled under him, however, and gave Edward a Back Bodydrop before collapsing into a tag from DJ! "The Square-Circle Strategist" favored his back as DJ exploded! He gave Edward a beautiful Dropkick to eat and leaped up for a standing Hurricanrana! Luke tried to enter the ring, but DJ hit a Springboard Dropkick, knocking him back down! Edward tried to attack DJ from behind, but "The Astonishing One" ducked his attack & hit a Reverse Hurricanrana! Edward sat back on his knees and Kingston connected with a Roundhouse Kick for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

DJ picked him back up, but Edward shoves him into the corner! He charges towards the Monarchy member, but Kingston slipped through the top & middle ropes! Edward crashed into the corner and DJ delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the center of the ring DJ rolled through the ropes and hit a Leaping Neckbreaker! DJ looked down at Edward and was about to go for a Springboard Moonsault, but Luke popped back up and pulled ad DJ's leg, knocking him back down to the canvas! Dylan, from the apron, leaped into a Cannonball onto Luke, knocking him back down! In the ring, Edward pulled DJ back up and went for the Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb), but "The Astonishing One" twisted in midair into a Spike DDT! DJ was slow to get back to his feet but eventually made it! He tags in Dylan and as Edward stands back up, they hit a Double Jumping Knee Strike, knocking him down Monarchy tossed him to the ropes and Edward rebounded, ducking a dual Clothesline! He slid between them and underneath Luke, who rolled back in and dropped them with Double Clotheslines! He raised his fists in the air and Edward tossed DJ out of the ring while Luke lifted Dylan on the top rope. Edward climbed to the corner next to him and they hit the B&B Special (Power Plex)! Edward immediately went for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

DJ leaped off the top rope and hit a Splash onto Edward, breaking up the pin! Luke quickly pulled him off and lifted him high in the air! "The Astonishing One" weaseled his way down and hit a Chop Block onto Luke! He went for a Roundhouse Kick, but the larger Freelancer grabbed his leg and lifted him into the air! Kingston countered it into a Hurricanrana! Luke held on and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but Dylan hit a massive Dropkick behind Luke and it was enough for DJ to send him tumbling out of the ring! "The Astonishing One" ran the ropes and hit the Asai Moonsault onto the larger Freelancer! Meanwhile Dylan and Edward started to brawl as the crowd was really into the match! "The Rabid Street Dog" tossed his opponent outside the ring and tags in DJ! He leaps to the top rope and hit a Spiral Moonsault onto both Luke & Edward! He picked Edward up and tossed him back into the ring and went for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

DJ tags in Dylan and he was about to go for the Motor City Lariat! However, DJ stopped him whispered to Dylan. They both smiled devilishly and stood across the opposite sides of the ring! They waited for Edward to stand back up, looking for The Freelancer's Hi-Lo (Fall of Man), but Luke pulled DJ out of the ring! Dylan tried to run over, but Edward lifted "The Rabid Street Dog" into the Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) into the pin!

 _1….2….thr-KICKOUT!_

Edward quickly scurried and tags in Luke! They were setting Torres up for the Reality Check! However, DJ leaped onto the top rope and hit the Astonishing Forearm onto Edward! Dylan slipped underneath and Rolled Up Luke!

 _1….2….three? no KICKOUT!_

The crowd gasped as Luke kicked out at the very last minute! He rolled back to his feet and went for the Double Clothesline! This time, however, Monarchy ducked it and hit a Double Springboard Back Elbow, knocking Luke down! Dylan picked up the larger man while DJ ran and hit a Tope Con Hilo onto Edward! "The Rabid Street Dog" went for his Motor City Lariat again, but Luke instead ducks it and holds him from behind, connecting with the Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale)! Instead of going for the pin, he grabbed DJ from the apron and slammed him into the ring post, knocking him over! He turns to Dylan and picks him up, but the "Rabid Street Dog" shoves him to the outside! Luke tried to regain his focus before climbing back in. Unfortunately, Dylan ran & kicked him in the leg, causing him to trip and fall over! He quickly took Luke to his Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent). He tags in DJ and they both try to pick up Luke! They almost got him off his feet, but the larger Freelancer instead lifted them up Vertically at the same time. He paced around the ring, but Kingston & Torres kneed him in the head, causing Luke to lose his grip. They both scurried to their feet & gave dual dropkicks, knocking him into the ropes! He bounced off as DJ slipped past him and gave a mighty Belly-to-Back Suplex! Torres ended up on the corner as DJ was on the opposite end! Luke slowly staggered to his feet and Monarchy went for Hi-Lo, but Edward shoved his partner out of the way and ate it instead! The crowd were going insane! Luke quickly Clotheslined both guys! He picked up Dylan, and lifted him up, but "The Rabid Street Dog" slipped past him and locked in the Motor City Lariat, finally connecting! He tags in his partner and Dylan, barely, lifted Luke onto his shoulders! But he held him long enough for him & DJ to connect with the Guillotine! DJ lazily went for the cover.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners and advancing to the Finals: MONARCHY!"_

Jay: WOW! WHAT A MATCH! THAT WAS TAG TEAM WRESTLING AT ITS VERY BEST!

Jazz: Man...this match was indeed something spectacular. This could've been passed off as the finals from the way all four guys went at it!

All four guys just laid there as the crowd gave off mixed reactions, but with more audible cheers. DJ barely made it to his feet & helped Dylan up while Edward did the same to Luke. Both teams stood face to face, clearly showing signs of their bout. Monarchy gave a small smile as DJ weakly said "We're now 1-1. Consider us even." Edward & Luke just stared at them then at each other. "The Squared-Circle Strategist" nodded and weakly said "Until we meet again" and rolled out of the ring, along with his partner. They looked at the ring & Monarchy one last time before walking away, leaving DJ & Dylan to soak in the moment.

Jay: Jazz, I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of these two teams standing across the ring from each other.

Jazz: Most definitely. As long as there's the WFA, there will be tag team titles. And as long as there are tag team titles, Monarchy & The Freelancers will be there to take them! But right now, it's DJ & Dylan's moment!

They put the "M" hand gesture together and rolled out of the ring, still visibly sore. They walked up the ramp and stood next to the WFA World Tag Team championship and smiled. Both guys put up the number one sign and whispered "3 down…..1 to go."

Jazz: So...SSW Forever is officially booted out of the tournament. I get the feeling Trivolt won't be too happy about that. Even worse is fact DJ & Dylan are going to headline Immortality with their leader Freddy Escobar.

Jay: Immortality is going to be Monarchy's defining moment! Especially when these two become the WFA Tag Team Champions!

Jazz: The question now becomes "Who will meet DJ & Dylan in the tournament Finals?"

* * *

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and the crowd cheered! "The Young Hounds" Ajax  & Raptor marches through the crowd, high fiving some of the fans before hopping over the guard rails.

" _The following contest is the final Semifinals match in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the International Championship Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 503 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS! They are THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: Will it be ICW's Young Hounds of Justice, who have gone through The Archangels & their rivals The Fortress?

Jay: God I hope not...I'd be embarrassed for all of ICW.

Ajax & Raptor circled the ring and climbed to the top rope, raising their fists. They climbed down & waited patiently. **Headcrusher** plays  & Martin Freund walked out to the cheering fans. He high fived some of the fans. **Thunderstrike** plays  & the UCW Legends Champion walked out to more cheers than boos. He walked straight to the ring and locked eyes with Freund, who looked back.

" _And their opponents, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling, the team of 'The Head Crusher' MARTIN FREUND & The UCW Legend Champion AMERICAN THUNDER!"_

Jazz: Or will it be the unlikely duo of Martin Freund & American Thunder, who have shocked everybody by making it this far, getting passed The Kings of a New Age & The Devil's Associates?

Jay:...I have a feeling I won't like either outcome.

Freund & Thunder both entered the ring and looked at The New Shield, who looked serious as always.

The bell rings and both Ajax & American Thunder started out for their teams. They lock up and Thunder immediately takes Ajax to the mat and goes for the Ankle Lock! However, Ajax quickly scurried to the ropes and forces a break before anything bad could happen. Ajax stood back up and locked up with Thunder again! This time, Ajax pushes him to the ropes and Irish Whips him! As Thunder ran, Freund tagged him from behind and waited. Ajax went for a Dropkick and connected, knocking Thunder out of the ring! Martin grabbed Ajax from behind and went for a German, but "The Magician of Havoc" landed on his feet! Freund charged at him, but Ajax slipped underneath Freund and tags in Raptor! "The Head Crusher" & "The Renegade Juggernaut" locked up and Reigns used his power to toss him across the ring! Martin quickly rolled out and he & Thunder started to argue. While they were arguing, Ajax hopped back in, ran the ropes, and hit a Tope Con Hilo onto both guys! The Young Hounds were in control as Ajax tossed Freund back into the ring! Raptor lifted him up and connected with a running Powerslam for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Raptor dragged Martin to the New Shield's corner and tags in Ajax. "The Magician of Havoc" climbed to the top rope & Raptor lifted him onto his shoulder. They connected with a Neckbreaker/Belly-to-Back Suplex onto Freund! Ajax quickly picks up his opponent and knees him in the face over and over before tossing him to the ropes! Martin came back and ate a leaping knee to the face! He picked up Martin once again and hit the Buckle Bomb into the corner and followed up with the Swinging Neckbreaker! He tags Raptor back in and they picked up "The Head Crusher." They tossed him high in the air and Freund came crashing down! Thunder tried to call for the tag, but Raptor ran over and delivered a huge Uppercut, knocking Thunder off the apron. He turns and picks up Martin, but Freund went for a Small Package!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Raptor kicked out and both men quickly got to their feet. However, Reigns gained the advantage by hitting a Big Boot to his opponent's face! He picked him up and planted Freund with a mighty Powerbomb! He tags in Ajax and "The Magician of Havoc" went to the top rope and hit the Frog Splash! Ajax stood back up and tags in Raptor, tossed Freund into the corner, and tossed Ajax into Freund! Ajax came down with a Corner Splash before following up by tossing Freund into Raptor, who planted him with a Samoan Drop for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Thunder rolled back in the ring and shockingly broke up the cover! Ajax ran over and tried to toss the Legends Champion out of the ring, but Thunder lowered the ropes, sending The Young Hound tumbling over the ropes! Thunder looked down and was kicked out of the ring by Raptor! Unfortunately for Reigns, Martin grabbed him from behind and hit not one, not two, but three German Suplexes across the ring! Both guys were down and the crowd were split down the middle. Thunder was calling for the tag, but Ajax pulled him off the apron and shoved him into the steel steps! Martin made it to his corner and was squashed by Raptor by a Splash! Freund collapsed on the bottom rope and Reigns ran around the ring and connected with the Drive By! "The Renegade Juggernaut" tags in Ajax & lifted "The Head Crusher" onto his shoulders! Ajax climbed to the top rope, looking for the Doomsday Device! However, Martin squeezed off of Reigns's shoulders and shoved him into his partner! He followed up by running off of Reign's back and leaped to the top rope with Ajax! He grabbed him and hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex from the top rope! The Young Hounds & Freund were all down, but the UCW Legends champion was calling for the tag! Freund was crawling towards his partner, but "The Renegade Juggernaut" grabbed his foot and pulled him back to the center. Freund stood up and went for the Roundhouse, connecting! Ajax leaped onto Martin's shoulders, but "The Head Crusher" quickly hit the Electric Chair Drop for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Ajax somehow kicked out and Freund went to tag in Thunder. However, Raptor pulled him off the apron and went for another uppercut! But the UCW Legends Champion quickly hit a Headbutt of his own to Raptor, stunning him! And out of nowhere, Martin hit a Running DDT from the apron, knocking Reigns out! Martin rolled back in and Ajax caught him with a Leaping Enziguri! He went for an Underhook DDT, but Martin flipped "The Magician of Havoc" over his back and crashing down, and Freund finally made the tag to Thunder!

American Thunder ran into the ring and immediately hit Ajax with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex followed by a Tiger Suplex and capped it off with a German Suplex! Raptor slid back in, but Thunder caught Raptor with a normal Belly-to-Belly and transitioned into a Belly-to-Back Suplex and capped it off with an Exploder Suplex, sending Reigns tumbling out of the ring. Ajax went for a Knee Strike, but Thunder caught him in midair and hit a Backbreaker onto his own knee! He lifted him onto his feet and connected with a Rolling Elbow to the back of his head for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Raptor pulled Thunder out of the ring, but the UCW Legends champion quickly hit a European Uppercut, flooring him! He climbed to the top rope, but Ajax grabbed the ropes & caused Thunder to lose his balance and crash onto the top rope! Ajax climbed up and lifted Thunder into a Super-plex into the Falcon Arrow for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Freund quickly pushed Ajax off the pin! Raptor slid back into the ring and tried to shove Freund out of the ring, but Freund instead pushed Raptor onto the apron! Martin leaped to the top rope and leaped into the Apron DDT onto Reigns! In the ring, Ajax got to his feet first and Thunder tried to stand up. The Young Hound ran the ropes and went for the Havoc Boot (Curb Stomp), but Thunder grabbed his foot from the air and locked in the Ankle Lock! Ajax scrambled to the ropes as Thunder had the hold locked in tight! Ajax slowly leaped to his feet and went for an Enziguri, but Thunder ducked it and had lifted Ajax by his waist! He went for a German Suplex again, but Ajax landed on his feet and quickly stumbled back, favoriting his ankle! Thunder picked him up, but the "Magician of Havoc" slammed him into the middle turnbuckle! Unknown to both guys, Martin tagged Ajax's boot as Ajax followed up by rolling Thunder into the center of the ring and hitting the Avada Kedavra! Ajax quickly picked him up for the Pedigree on one foot, but Freund leaped up and hit the Reverse Hurricanrana, planting Ajax on his head! "The Head Crusher" picked up Ajax and quickly planted him with the Headcrusher (Lifting DDT)! Reigns tried to roll back in, but Thunder held him back long enough for Martin to make the pin!

 _1…..2….3!_

" _Here's your winners and advancing to the Finals: MARTIN FREUND & 'The UCW Legends Champion' AMERICAN THUNDER!"_

Jay: WHAT!? DID THEY….

Jazz: Freund & Thunder just outlasted the New Shield! Two guys, bitter rivals, just defeated one of the most united teams in the WFA! And now they advance to the finals!

Freund & Thunder just looked at each other in disbelief. The crowd were on their feet while the referee picked them up and raised both of their arms. They just stared at each other wondering what they just did. However, a wall of fire went off & interrupted their train of thought. **We Will Rock You** plays and DJ Kingston  & Dylan Torres of Monarchy walks out, slowly clapping on their way to the ring

Jay: Welp, ICW is eliminated, but I'm ready for Monarchy to put an end to this fairytale that is Freund & Thunder!

Jazz: At ICW's Immortality, it will be Martin Freund & American Thunder representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling VS Monarchy's DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres representing the International Xtreme Wrestling!

Jay: And the winners WILL be crowd the WFA World Tag Team Champions!

The final image was of Monarchy getting in the ring and standing face-to-face against Martin Freund & American Thunder.

 **A/N: Yes, ladies & gentleman. After going through 16 WFA tag teams and witnessing fourteen matches, we now know who will face off in the Finals: the infamous Monarchy and the ****dysfunctional** **rivals-turned-partners Martin Freund & American Thunder! Don't forget, the finals WILL take place at ICW's Immortality! (Don't worry, I'll post it here as well to fully complete it.)**

 **However, the days are not over yet! Join us next time as we have a special Day dedicated to the teams who didn't make it to the finals! We'll also have several special tag team title matches just to warm up the** **appetite** **for the main event!**

 **Who will defend what tag titles against who? You'll just have to tune in to Day 5 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament to find out! Until next time...**


	8. Day 5 (Special Edition)

**Dusted (by Astroid Boys)** plays and the crowd were red hot! The cameras panned to the crowd who were chanting "WFA!" On the stage, there were flags with the logos of all of the different promotions in the WFA with the World Tag Team Championships in the middle. The camera panned to the announce table, showing Jay  & Jazz.

Jazz: Well, ladies & gentleman, it has been a wild tournament full of insane surprises! Sixteen teams stepped up all across the WFA! And in the end, only two teams made it to the finals!

Jay: That would be the dominant team of DJ & Dylan, representing Monarchy! And….the dysfunctional duo of Martin Freund & American Thunder…..

Jazz: Later tonight, we will here from both sides as they prepare for the finals held at ICW's biggest PPV event: Immortality!

Jay: Well, if that's the case, then why are we back here?

Jazz: Ah. Good question. Well, this is a Special Edition Post-Tournament celebration! Tonight, we celebrate the tag teams throughout the whole tournament in the best way we know how: WRESTLING!

Jay:...I can live with that!

Jazz: Tonight, you all will get the chance to see special cross-brand tag team matches! Any team can come out and challenge another team from a different promotion right now! And who knows, we may see some tag titles on the line!

Jay: Sounds like fun! So let's-

Jazz: HOLD IT! Before we do, make sure you check out the other three tournaments going on: **the WFA Junior Heavyweight tournaments held at SSW United, the WFA Women's Tournament hosted by UWA _(which concludes this Monday at July's Demise)_ , & the WFA Heavyweight Tournament taking place at IXW!** NOW we can get straight into the show!

 **Devious** plays and the crowd started to boo as Luke & Edward of the Freelancers walk out. However, they looked different: now, they only had the UWA Tag Team Championships in their hands & they had a VERY tight grip on them!

 _Ladies & gentleman, please welcome the UWA Tag Team Champions: THE FREELANCERS!_

Jazz: Hmmm…..something seems different about these two.

Jay: Of COURSE something's different! They've been having it rough for a while now! First, although they did it spectacularly, they were eliminated from the tournament by Monarchy! If that wasn't bad enough, they LOST the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships to the Kings of a New Age!

Jazz: Well now, those two do have it rough, but at least they have the UWA Tag Team Championship still. I wonder if they can hold onto them after today…..

Jay: They WILL! They have to or else they'll go CRAZY!

Luke & Edward entered the ring and looked around with serious expressions. But before Edward could mutter a word, **Gunslinger** plays and out walks Tim Michaels  & Reality. Those two had smug looks on their faces as Tim spoke.

Tim: G'Day mates! Luke! Edward! You guys seem pretty gutted right now! What's the matter? Couple of brits put ya wankers in ya proper places?

The crowd "Oohhed" as the Freelancers had serious looks still glued to their faces. Ultraviolet made it to ringside.

Tim: As fun as it was watching you two lose those Forever Tag Team gold,you still have another piece of gold Ultraviolet has never held yet! And hey, Ultraviolet never faced the Freelancers before either! So Ultraviolet is callin ya out for those UWA Tag Team titles RIGHT NOW!

The crowd popped as Ultraviolet climbed to the apron and yelled "UV LOYALTY!" The Freelancers still had serious scowls on their face and simply, yet reluctantly, gave the ref the titles, who raised them in the air.

Jazz: Wow. Talk about being bold! Ultraviolet just interrupted The Freelancers and challenged them for the UWA Tag Team Championships!

Jay: As much as I care for UV Loyalty, I doubt the Freelancer wanna deal with another pair of British tag teams taking their titles away! This won't be pretty….

The bell rings as Reality and Edward starts out! Immediately, Edward attacks & sent him in the corner! He started stomping away at the UV member before tossing him out of the ring! Immediately, Edward grabbed the ref while Luke charged through Reality! He tossed him back into the ring and Edward immediately stood a foot on his neck and started choking him! He lifted Reality not his shoulders and planted him with a Reverse Powerbomb! Edward went for the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Tim immediately broke up the pin! Luke enters & charges after Michaels, but the UV member suckered him in and over the top rope! Edward immediately went for the Springboard Disaster Kick, but Michaels caught the Freelancer in mid-air! Reality ran over and Ultraviolet connected with 3D! Soon, they went for the cover.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Reality went over & tags in Tim before lifting Edward up and twisting his arm. Michaels climbed to the top rope and came down with an Axe Handle onto his arm! Edward grabbed his arm, but Michaels continued to twist it, slamming him to the canvas in the process! He tags in Reality, who proceeded to run the ropes for a Basement Dropkick. However, Luke immediately pops back up and grabs Reality by his leg and pulls him out of the ring! Tim lets go of Edward and went for a Dive, but Luke caught him in midair and tossed him straight into his partner! The crowd booed while Luke tossed Reality back into the ring and Edward went for the Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Reality kicked out and Edward was NOT happy. He tags in Luke & waited on the opposite side of the corner. Reality slowly went back to his feet and ate the Hi-Lo from the Freelancers! They were not done yet, because Tim tried to run in, but Luke easily took him down! He dragged the UV member out if the ring and connected with a Suplex to the floor! Edward went onto the apron and followed up with an Elbow Drop to Michaels! The Freelancers slowly stood on opposite sides of the ring and slithered in, scouting Reality. When the UV member made it to his feet, the Freelancers checked Reality with their version of a Reality Check for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and STILL UWA Tag Team Champions: THE FREELANCERS!"_

Jazz: Wow...that was a vicious & dominating display from The Freelancers as they retain their UWA Tag Team Championship!

Jay: What did you expect? Respect to Ultraviolet, but they shouldn't have taunted the angry Freelancers, and now they pain the price for it!

Luke & Edward stood tall over Reality looking down at him. Soon, they rolled out opposite sides of the ring and they planted Tim Michaels with a Hi-Lo as well! They did not stop, but instead tossed Tim in the ring and gave him a Reality Check also. The crowd were booing as "The Square-Circle Strategist" grabbed a mic and finally spoke.

Edward: Let me make things CRYSTAL clear: The Freelancers are NOT going anywhere! KNA, we're not done with you two by a long shot! Monarchy, Freund & Thunder, it doesn't matter who wins. The Freelancers are going to take those WFA World Tag Team titles and we will NOT REST until Luke & I have taken EVERY. SINGLE. Tag Team Championships in the WHOLE WFA!

Edward dropped the mic as he & Luke raised the UWA Tag Team Champions to the booing crowd before leaving the ring. They were still clutching onto them as they made their way to the back.

Jazz: An emphatic statement made by The Freelancers. Do you think that they'll accomplish their mission?

Jay: Without question! They've already dominated UCW, ZWE, SSW, and they are currently reigning over in UWA! It's only a matter of time before Luke & Edward own every tag team titles, including the WFA World Tag Team titles!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to black and two muscular guys emerge from the darkness…..Damien Jordan & Gabriel of The Devil's Associates. They glared at the camera with extreme hatred as a different voice spoke off screen._

?: There is only one tag team that The Devil's Associates are interested in facing: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang. Tonight, Jordan and Gabriel are challenging you two for what you hold dear: the ICW Tag Team Championships!

 _Jordan and Gabriel looked at each other and nodded. They approached the camera and made it turn black. Soon, the screen fades back into the arena and Jay & Jazz each had nervous expressions!_

* * *

Jay: Well…..looks like The Devil's Associates have bad intentions planned for Team Brutal!

Jazz: And it's for ICW's Tag Team Titles! If they win those….ICW can turn into living Hell!

Jay: Looks like we'll only have to wait and see later on

 **Chrome Hearts** plays and the Wayne Bros made their entrance. They jogged out on stage and caused a wave of lights to swirl around!

Jazz: And here is a team that the fans are REALLY getting behind: The lovable duo of Derick Wayne & Devin Wayne!

Jay: Even though they were booted out in the first round….

Jazz: They still keep their spirits high and always have a smile on their faces!

They entered the ring and posed for the cheering fans! Soon, they grabbed the mic and looked into the crowd who were chanting "Wayne Bros! Wayne Bros!"

Devin: Thank you guys! Thank you so much for the love!

Derick: We know we were eliminated in the first round, but the affection from you all helps us pushing and pushing to move forward!

Devin: And it helps us for what we're going to do right now! Derick and I have decided to call out a certain pair of champions who have caught our attention! One of the most underrated pair of tag team champions in the WFA!

Derick: The Wayne Bros hereby challenge The Archangels for the FZW Tag Team Championship!

The crowd popped and and the Wayne Bros tossed the mics away & started to prepare! Soon, **Lacrimosa** plays and the crowd goes silent as Nathaniel  & Azrael appears from the rafters. Soon, they descended to the stage landing on their feet as they kneel on the ground. They remove their wings as heavenly light blinds the audience

Jay: MAN, those lights of heaven! Can you feel that?

Jazz: I'm no religious woman, but I admit, this is like feeling God on our presence!

Soon, the lights died down and they made their way to the ring. The Wayne Bros rubbed their eyes and regained focus for their match!

Jazz: Safe to say that the Archangels have accepted the Wayne Bros's challenge for the FZW Tag Team Championship!

As the Archangels enter the ring & handed the tag titles over to the ref, Derick and Azrael were the ones to take the ring, the ref called the bell, and the match began! Devin and Azrael circled around the ring as Devin cheered for his brother. For brief moment, Derick stopped and acknowledged the fans by pointing at them and smiling. But as he turned around, Azrael came CHARGING at the Wayne brother. At impact, Derick caught himself on the ropes and posed similar to Andrade "Cien" Almas. Tauntingly, Devin waved his finger while saying "Tsk tsk tsk!" in a sing-song voice.

Relentless, Azrael HURLED a monstrous foot onto Devin's face, knocking the Wayne bro off the rope. Derick collapsed on the face. Derick slowly rose to his feet, but as he turned around, both Azrael AND Nathaniel both simultaneously launched themselves onto Derick! Derick fell to the ground, as the two archangels spread their arms in the air, posing for the audience. In retaliation, Devin entered the ring… then JUMPED over the top rope onto his opponents with a flying DOUBLE clothesline. All four wrestlers laid on the floor as the ref counted them out. Devin and Derick had risen first as they each grabbed an archangel and rolled them in the ring. Devin continued the assault on Azrael as Nathaniel stumbled behind a rope.

Azrael delivered some offense against the Wayne bro; however, Derick planted Azrael on the ground and ran up to a turnbuckle and delivered a High Dive onto Azrael.

1… 2… KICKOUT!

Derick immediately got up from the pin, followed by Azrael. But before the archangel could stand on his two feet, Derick then stomped onto his head, twice! Derick managed to roll out of the way before getting crushed by the foot of the archangel, and tagged out his brother.

Like a Great Ball of Fire (oh dear god, no!) , Devin entered the ring and he and Azrael locked up in a series of jabs onto each other's necks. Azrael went for a European uppercut, but Devin dodged and delivered a superkick to the chin of Azrael, who stumbled backwards, but tagged out Nathaniel.

The fresh archangel entered the ring as Devin ran into Nathaniel, but the latter performed a snapmare takedown followed by a front dropkick to the back of the Wayne bro's head. Devin grabbed his head in pain, then Nathaniel added insult to injury as he did a slingshot moonsault on the ropes followed by a crossface submission hold.

Devin screamed in agony as the pain shot through his back and neck. Derick clapped in support for his brother as the audience soon clapped along for Devin. In annoyance, Nathaniel locked in deeper into Devin, whom the latter managed to get his foot on a rope.

Immediately, the ref broke up the two. Nathaniel backed off, as Devin slowly got up, holding his lower back and back neck in pain. Nathaniel then delivered a series of devastating kicks to the abdomen area of the Wayne bro; it was appropriately dubbed the 7 sins, but before he could show Devin the seventh, the Wayne bro ducked the incoming enzuigiri and retaliated with a famouser!

Nathaniel fell to the ground, and Devin went for the pin!

1… KICKOUT!

Devin huffed in frustration, but Nathaniel caught Devin into an crossbar arm breaker; but Derick ran into the ring in attempted to rescue his brother. Nathaniel let go… making Derick stomp on his younger brother bu accident (that was evil, that wasn't Christian at all)! Derick was stunned, how could that happen?! Behind the Wayne bro, Azrael got onto the turnbuckle and delivered a inverted 450 splash.

Both Derick and Devin were on the ground, and Azael and Nathaniel took the opportunity for the both of them to climb on turnbuckles… and and simultaneously dive off with shooting star presses!

Nathaniel threw Derick over the top rope as Azael pinned Devin.

1… 2… 3!

" _Here's your winners…..and STILL FZW Tag Team Champions: THE ARCHANGELS!"_

The bell dinged, as the ref lifted the Archangels's arms in the arm, victorious.

Jazz: And the Archangels retained their FZW Tag Championships against the Wayne Bros in spectacular fashion!

Jay: And the Wayne Bros continues on their losing streak!

The Wayne Bros made it to their feet and looked at the Archangels. Devin & Derrick stook out their hands and Nataniel gladly shook them. Azrael just stood there until his partner elbowed him in the arm and told him to shake. Azrael did and both sides congratulated them. The Wayne Bros left the ring, leaving the Archangels to celebrate the win.

Jazz: Good show of sportsmanship from the Wayne Bros! Even in defeat, they always have their heads held high!

Jay: At this rate, Derick & Devin will never be tag champs longer than a week if they keep this up!

Jazz: Just you wait. Those two are gonna break out and become champions soon!

* * *

 _The camera fades to backstage, where Team Brutal was facing the cameras._

Kyle: I knew it was only a matter of time before you two called us out! And now you wanna take these tag titles away from us?

Wolfgang: To be honest, we were looking for retribution against you two. Now we have our chance! You got us!

Kyle: See you Devil's tonight!

 _The camera fades with Team Brutal raising the titles! Soon, the screen cuts back to the arena._

* * *

 **Code Red** plays as J2Red walk out. They head to the ring and constantly taunt the crowd, earning boos from pretty much everyone there.

' _The following contest is a Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Big Red and Justin James, J2Red!'_

Jazz: Here's a team that was also booted out of the first round, this time by The Freelancers!

Jay: They've been around longer that a majority of the teams in the WFA, but feel unappreciated by everyone, including Mr. Alex!

J2Red rolled into the ring and the lights turned back to normal. Justin James soon grabbed a mic and spoke.

Justin: Once, again, J2Red is forced to be overlooked! We have teamed together longer than ANY tag teams here in the WFA! And we deserve a respectable challenge worthy of our legacy!

Red: We're calling out ANY tag team champions in the WFA to put their titles against us RIGHT NOW!

The crowd cheered when they said that, but J2Red simply ignored them and kept speaking.

Justin: It doesn't matter which team it is! Kings of a New Age, Bad Ben & Platty, Regeneration, The Order, hell even Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods! J2Red will DEFEAT ALL OF THEM!

He dropped the mics and waited for a team to walk out. The lights soon immediately cut off! **Paint It Black** started to play and two spotlights shined on stage with smoke appearing from inside. The lids open and from the coffins, two wrestlers rose up from inside. The wrestlers were Ben Jones  & Ryan Lewis, The Shadow Coven, holding the SSW United Tag Team Championships in their hands!

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 565 lbs: they are the SSW United Tag Team Champions: Ben Jones & Ryan Lewis: THE SHADOW COVEN!"_

Jay: Welp. Looks like a team just accepted their challenge.

Jazz: I'm going to make an educated guess - I don't think J2Red are going to win this match.

Jay: It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

They exited the coffin and slowly made their way down the ramp. Ben and Ryan enter the ring and, but Big Red and Justin immediately begin attacking their opponents, which appears to work... For about 3 seconds. Ben and Ryan easily throw Big Red and Justin off, sending them flying across the ring.

The bell rings to officially start the match as Ben and Ryan begin brawling with Big Red and Justin. Eventually, as Ryan is beating up Justin James in a corner, Big Red counters a clothesline attempt from Ben and attempts a Red Bottom (Rock Bottom), but Ben counters that into a Flatliner (Reverse STO)! Ben pins Big Red.

1...  
2...

Justin somehow finds the strength to shove Ryan Lewis onto Ben, breaking up the pin. Enraged, Ryan immediately gets back up and begins attacking Justin with punches, kicks and headbutts until Justin is left bleeding and barely conscious in the corner.

Jay: And Justin James is now bleeding! This is not good for him or Big Red!

Jazz: Oh, my God... Someone get in there and stop the match!

Ryan picks Justin up and hits a press slam, sending him flying into the crowd!

Jay: *smiles* Well, I think this just became a 2-on-1 Handicap Match.

Ben picks up Big Red, who begins fighting back against the Dark Family, but Ryan whips Big Red into the ropes and hits him with a huge Pop Up Powerbomb!

Jazz: Oh, God! T-that's it - Big Red is done.

Ben Jones then looks at Ryan Lewis and says "Let's finish this.", then Ryan, knowing exactly what Ben means, lifts Big Red up for a Dominator. Ben then runs the ropes and, together with Ryan, hits The End (Dominator[Ryan]/Running Cutter[Ben] combination)! Ben covers Big Red.

" _Here's your winners….and STILL SSW United Tag Team Champions: THE SHADOW COVEN!"_

Jazz: My God...that was a one-sided beat down!

Jay: Welp, J2Red got their chance. Too bad they suffered the price for it.

Ben & Ryan picked up the SSW United Tag Team Championships. Soon, all of the lights cut off, and when they turned back on, the champions were gone!

Jazz: *shudders* Do you think they have their eyes on the Finals?

Jay: Of course they do! They were left out of the tournament altogether! Safe to say they are going to make every other tag team suffer!

* * *

 **Hail To The King** plays and the crowd started to boo loudly. The lights were dimmed as Damien Jordan  & Gabriel slowly walked out. They stood on stage for a while before marching to the ring.

" _The following tag team contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall…...AND is for the ICW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 650 lbs: 'Damien Jordan' & Gabriel: THE ARCHANGELS!"_

Jazz: I can just feel the Devil flowing through them….they are out looking to hurt people!

Jay: Especially after being eliminated in the Quarterfinals….now they're gonna take it out on Team Brutal!

Both men climbed in the ring and paced around as the lights turned back to normal. **Death** plays and the crowd went MENTAL! Out walks Kyle  & Wolfgang with the ICW Tag Titles around their waists.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: the ICW Tag Team Champions: the team of Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: And here comes the tag team champions of ICW! And BOY are they ready to settle things with Damien & Gabriel!

Jay: Especially after being eliminated in the first round in a HUGE upset!

The bell rings and Gabriel and Wolfgang start us off. Both men circle each other before locking up. Gabriel ends up gaining the edge, due to his superior strength and he pushes the veteran into the corner, before unloading on him with a series of knife edge chops. After the tenth chop, Gabriel backs away, looking for a Stinger Splash, but the champ has him scouted and he moves out of the way, leaving Gabriel to crash into the ringpost. Gabriel staggers backward, and Wolfgang grabs him by the waist, before lifting him up and dropping the big man with a German Suplex! The man who has earned 10 Meltzer 5-Star ratings bridges into a pin, 1, 2,-Gabriel kicks out!

Wolfgang waits until Gabriel gets up, and once he does, he rushes forward with a stiff running Lariat, but the 300-pounder stops him with a stiff headbutt! Wolf staggers backwards, but Gabriel grabs him, and keeps nailing him with a barrage of headbutts before hitting him with a Discus Big Boot that sends him to the mat! Gabriel doesn't go for the pin, instead dragging Wolfgang to his and Damien's corner, where he tags in his partner. Damien Jordan begins stomping a mudhole onto him, before lifting him up, and slamming him with a Chokeslam onto the turnbuckle! Wolfgang falls, but Damien's not done with him, as he puts him in a pumphandle before driving him into the mat with a Go-Home Driver! Damien covers, 1, 2,-Wolfgang kicks out!

Damien tries to lift Wolfgang up into a Backbreaker Rack in an attempt to hit the Reverse Death Valley Driver, but the champion begins hitting him with elbows to the side of the head, stunning Damien and forcing him to drop Wolfgang. The champion lands behind Damien, and once the giant turns around, he is greeted with an Enziguri! Damien is forced to one knee, and Wolfgang takes advantage as he nails him with the Shining Wizard! However, the damage he took earlier in the match has taken his toll on him, and he is left catching his breath, trying to tag in his partner.

Both men crawl to their respective turnbuckles, trying to tag their partners in. After thirty excruciating seconds, Wolfgang has tagged in Kyle Stevens, and Damien has tagged in Gabriel! Gabriel gets in the ring, only to be greeted by a Missile Dropkick, courtesy of Kyle Stevens, who follows it up with a Lionsault! Still not content, Kyle follows that up with a Running Shooting Star Press! Damien tries to get in the ring to help his partner, but he doesn't notice Wolfgang coming up behind him, as he grabs Damien's leg and pulls him down, sending him crashing face-first into the apron! Wolfgang gets onto the corner, just as Kyle Stevens is getting up on the top turnbuckle. Kyle tags him in, and Wolfgang waits for Gabriel to get up, before locking in the Rear N*** Choke! Gabriel tries to fight out of it, but with every passing second his strength fades away as Wolfgang takes him to the ground, leaving him wide open for Kyle to dive off the top and nail the 450 Splash! Kyle rolls out of the ring, clutching his gut as Wolfgang rolls Gabriel over and he covers as the ref makes the count. 1, 2, 3!

" _Here's your winners…..and STILL ICW Tag Team Champions: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Team Brutal did it! They have retained the ICW Tag Titles and avenged their loss against their most bitter rivals!

Jay: Fair play to them….I guess. I still want to see ANY team dethrone Team Brutal.

Kyle & Wolfgang rolled out of the ring and, despite still feeling the effects from the match, celebrated with the crowd. The Devil's Associates looked on, however, and soon made their way to the back.

Jay: I don't think the rivalry between Team Brutal & The Devil's Associates will ever end…..

Jazz: So true...But here is something special: Final Words from our Finalists!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to a backstage room where Monarchy's DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres were relaxing. _**(Credit goes to theDarkRyder)**

"Freund and Thunder, you guys are the personification of dumb luck!" Dylan says. "You managed to weasel your way into winning over guys like the KNA, the Devil's Associates, and the New Shield! Congratulations! But at Immortality, the feel-good story ends, because right there, you two will fall."

"See Freund and Thunder, don't get us wrong, both of you are incredible competitors- separately. Because as a team, you guys are the worst. A team that doesn't get along isn't going to last very long, especially not against a team like us, a team that fights as one. We have proven ourselves by taking care of Anarchy, of Ultraviolet, and of the Freelancers! And hell, if the most decorated team in the WFA couldn't beat us, what chance do you two have?" DJ asks, smiling smugly. "At Immortality, don't bother showing up. All that's going to do is prolong the inevitable."

* * *

 _The camera immediately fades away & cuts to the new UCW Legends Champion, Martin Freund, and his rival-turned-partner American Thunder staring face-to-face._

Martin: Look, Thunder, I gotta be honest: I don't know how in the BLUE HELL you and I managed to make it to the finals.

Thunder: Agreed. I didn't even want to team up with you at all. But Mr. Alex tossed us together and forced us into this whole thing.

Martin: Yup. However, this isn't the first time something like this happened, is it?

Thunder: No….this is deja vu all over again.

 _Both guys soon turned to face the camera._

Martin: For those who haven't seen us in UCW, Thunder & I were forced to be in this Tag Team Championship Tournament in order to get along. What happened, American?

Thunder: We won the whole damn thing.

Martin: Exactly. Granted, we still didn't get along while even holding those titles, but doesn't that speak volume to how talented both of us are? Two guys, who would LOVE to rip the other's throat out of their neck, went through the best tag teams in UCW!

Thunder: And the WFA World Tag Team Tournament was no different. The KNA, The Devil's Associates, and ICW's own New Shield. We've beaten them all!

Freund: Which brings me to Monarchy…..oh Monarchy. That name alone really makes my blood boil! Are you guys talented? Very much so. Heck, you guys beaten Anarchy, Ultraviolet, and those Freelancers. But we're just so sick of you running around telling everyone else that! Even in UCW!

Thunder: When Freund and myself can stick together, no team, not even Monarchy, can stop us.

Martin: At Immortality, he and I won't be fighting each other, but instead dethroning Monarchy and become the FIRST ever WFA World Tag Team Champions! Boys, get ready to have your heads crushed!

Thunder: And a little message for Escobar: watch closely and get a glimpse of what's gonna happen when you and I face off in UCW! Consider this match "The Calm Before the Storm!"

Martin: See you boys in the finals!

 _Freund & Thunder looked at each other one last time before walking their separate ways. The cameras immediately cuts back to the arena & to the announce table._

* * *

Jazz: Welp, that's was all for the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! I thank you all for tuning in & watching amazing tag team wrestling! All that is left is Immortality & the finals to crown the br-

Jay: Wait Jazz, do you hear that?!

Jazz, Jay, and the rest of the audience soon turned towards the entrance stage. Soon, the crowd went crazy and started to cheer & boo when seven four words rang around the whole arena…..

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Oh boy! What a display by tag teams all over the WFA, champions & challengers alike! Credit goes to JJ-the-Great for the Archangels/Wayne Bros match, Vampiric Storm for the Shadow Coven/J2Red match, & theDarkRyder for the Team Brutal/Devil's Associates match as well!**

 **HOWEVER, the day isn't over yet! It looks like there's a team who has yet to make their presence known. I wonder who could it be? You'll just have to tune in next time!**


	9. Day 6 (Special Edition pt 2 SWEET)

_Continuing from Day 5: Special Edition pt. 1….._

 **BULLETPROOF!**

 **F-**

 **F-**

 **F-**

 **FOR LIFE!**

 **Shot 'Em** plays and the crowd started to give off a mixed reaction. Out walks Will Ralston, Jared, Johnny Shadow,  & Demi-God, and all four guys "Too Sweet" the people in the front row.

Jazz: What the-

Jay: IT'S BULLETPROOF! BULLETPROOF HAS ARRIVED!

All four guys entered the ring and paced around the ring, smirking from ear-to-ear. Jared asked for a mic, which he eventually got, and started to speak.

Jared: LADIES & GENTLEMAN! BOYS & GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB! JARED! JOH-NNY SHA-DOW, DEMI-GOD, & OUR FEARLESS LEADER WILL RALSTON! WE OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD!

Half of the crowd started to cheer and the other half began to boo! However, Jared & Bulletproof's smile quickly faded. Will quickly grabbed a microphone and started to speak himself.

Will: But for some reason, no member of Bulletproof were chosen to be apart of the WFA Tag Team Tournament, or any WFA Tournament for that matter! We are more dominant & more successful than ANY team, ANY trio, ANY faction that has stepped foot in the WFA!

The crowd continued to give off a very mixed reaction when Will said that. He scoffed & continued to speak.

Will: Yet...here we are. I was the FIRST SSW Universal Champion! Jared & Johnny was the FIRST UWA Tag Team Champions! Hell, I'm even one half of the FIRST HFW Tag Team Champions! Shout out to Chris Wolf…..Anyway, since all of the WFA higher ups wanna look over Bullet Club, we've decided that Bullet Club is going to take over this whole event!

The crowd even booed a little when Ralston said that. Soon, Johnny Shadow grabbed the mic and spoke himself.

Johnny: Wait wait wait wait wait….this isn't right you guys. I mean this tournament is for the entire WFA! We can't just do something like this….

The crowd cheered a little while the rest of Bulletproof looked at Johnny in confusion. However, Shadow had a grew a smile on his face.

Johnny:...without any BACKUP!

Johnny pointed to the stage as everyone looked on in confusion. Soon, several familiar words rang throughout the arena:

 **BULLET CLUB!**

 **F-**

 **F-**

 **F-**

 **FOR LIFE!**

 **Shot 'Em** starts back up and out walks five individuals, two of them holding the UCW Ultra Team Championship. These guys are Gore, Mighty Perkins, TJ Skill, & the UCW Ultra Team Champions Bad Ben & Platty! The crowd went ballistic when these five guys all walked out.

Jazz: No way….

Jay: LOOK AT THIS, JAZZ! THIS IS BULLET CLUB: UCW! AND THEY ARE HERE TO ASSIST THEIR GOOD BROTHERS BULLETPROOF!

Bullet Club: UCW entered the ring and they gave the "Two Sweet" to Bulletproof, who laughed along the way. Perkins soon grabbed a mic & spoke himself.

Perkins: LADIES & GENTLEMAN, WE ARE ALSO BULLET CLUB! BAD BEN! PLATTY! TJ SKILL! Myself MIGH-TY PER-KINS! AND GORE!

The crowd cheered & booed as Bulletproof applauded them in the ring. Perkins continued to speak.

Perkins: And just like Bulletproof, WE have been overlooked as well! Specifically by UCW! I mean they picked Freund & Thunder as their champions to represent them? HELLO! The Ultra Team Champions are standing right here! Bad Ben & Platty would've ended this tournament a long time ago! Worse of all, UCW even chose a washed-up team in J2Red, who was booted out of the tournament in the first round!

Will: Y'see? Bullet Club is being overshadowed & overlooked by EVERYONE! So all of us are going to put an end to this nonsense they call a tag team tournament!

Bullet Club all stood in the ring, soaking in the crowd's reactions again! All of a sudden, **My Demons** plays  & the crowd began to boo massively! Soon, out walks Sebastian & Static Rider, but this time they were accompanied by the other two members: PK Hunt, who had a angry look, & Jason Stone, who had his calm demeanor. The Fortress stood on stage & looked at Bullet Club. PK had a mic of his own in his hand.

PK: Bullet Club f-f-f-for….only a matter of time. Take it from me, guys: none of you would even last long in a match together, let alone trying to run the WFA! That's why Bullet Club threw me out: cause I knew their agendas & exposed them! The Fortress on the other hand? We're a unit. A bond. An army. And we're here to burn the WFA to the ground!

Jason: And Bullet Club? The demise all begins with YOU!

The Fortress were marching down the ramp & made it to ringside! Just before they went into the ring, they were interrupted by 8 singular words:

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD!**

 **Special Ops** soon played and the crowd went on their feet as Ajax  & Raptor Reigns of the New Shield walked from the crowd. Walking behind them is their leader: Furno Moxley. They all also had microphones in hand as well.

Ajax: Ajax here!

Raptor: Raptor Reigns

Furno: And I'm Furno Moxley & we are The New Shield. And normally I would never dare to agree with something Jason would ever say. However, one thing he said rings true: Bullet Club has gotta go. The injustice you all have caused are so long & so great that just looking at you all makes us VERY angry that we didn't take you all out! That changes here, cause Bullet Club? It's time to pay for your crimes against wrestling!

Just as The New Shield hopped over the barricade, **Libera Me From Hell** plays and the crowd gave off a divided reaction as AJ  & Adrianna Watts walked out on stage. AJ had a mic in hand as well.

AJ: Guys guys guys! First of all, if there's a team that's overlooked in the WFA, it's Adrian Watts & the Watts Family! Secondly, you all are missing the bigger picture: tonight is the night that tag teams can call each other out! More specifically, challenge other teams for their tag titles! And all I see in that ring is tag team gold that my sister & I desire! So I say the Watts Family challenges Bullet Club for the tag team titles RIGHT NOW!

AJ dropped the mic while Bullet Club were freaking out! All of a sudden, The New Shield rushed the ring and started to brawl with them! Soon, The Fortress & the Watts Family ran in and started to brawl with Bullet Club!

Jazz: It's pandemonium in the ring as The New Shield, The Fortress, & The Watts Family are all fighting against Bulletproof & Bullet Club: UCW!

The cameras faded while all four teams continued to fight the Bullet Club!

* * *

Jazz: Welcome back to the Special Edition of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! We had to take a quick break in order to regain some control over these tag teams!

Jay: And now, currently in the ring, it's AJ & Adrianna Watts of the Watts Family against Bullet Club's Bad Ben & Platty for the UCW Ultra Team Championship!

The bell rings as AJ & Platty started off for their team (Platty has brown, puffy hair with brown elbow pads, yellow wrestling pants and black boots. Bad Ben has grey hair and beard wearing black elbow pads and dark pants with black boots. Bad Ben has grey hair and beard. He was wearing black elbow pads and dark pants with black boots). They quickly locked up and AJ caught Platty in a headlock, but Platty quickly shoved AJ to the ropes. "The Extraordinary One" knocked his partner down with a shoulder tackle! Platty laid there, but immediately told the male Watts to "Suck It!" AJ ran the ropes and Platty rolled over on his stomach when AJ leaps over him! Patty stood up and & leaped in the air! AJ ran under him followed by leaping over him! Patty leaped up and went for a dropkick, but AJ held onto the ropes and sent him crashing down! AJ quickly attempted the Electric Clash (Styles Clash), but Platty shoved him away and quickly tags in Bad Ben! Those two locked locked up and AJ quickly twisted his arm! Bad Ben, however, rolled & flipped out of the hold! AJ responded by tripping his legs, sending him tumbling to his corner! AJ tags in Adrianna & they both to Bad Ben down with an Arm Toss followed by a Leg Drop/Splash Combination for the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Adrianna picked him up, but Ben shoved him into the ropes! She charges towards him, but Bad Ben ducked down, & the female Watts member performed a handstand followed by clasping her opponent's neck! Bad Ben quickly lifted her into the Tombstone & BC teased the Meltzer Driver early! Unfortunately, Adrianna quickly hit a Hurricanrana, sending him into Platty, knocking him off the apron! Ben staggered back, & Adrianna caught him in the Dragon Suplex! She did not let go, but instead delivered another Dragon Suplex, and finally finished off with a Reverse Exploder! She tags in AJ and lifted Bad Ben onto the ring apron as both siblings climbed to the top rope. They hooked Ben's arms and delivered a Double Superplex on Bad Ben, landing hard on the canvas! AJ soon went for the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

He tags in his sister and places Ben onto his shoulders. They attempted the Boot of Doom, but Ben got free & shoved AJ into Adrianna before walking into a Superkick! Adrianna ran towards him, and at a Superkick as well! Bad Ben tags in Platty and slams her gut onto his knee! Platty leaps onto the top rope and hits a flying knee to her face! AJ tried to run back in, but Platty did a backflip and hooked his feet onto AJ, and Ben hit a leaping kick, knocking him off the apron! Platty lifts Adrianna up via wheelbarrow hold & Bad Ben, from the apron, hit a Facebuster/Sitout combination before leaping to the apron & hitting a moonsault to AJ. Platty soon covered Adrianna.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Platty tossed Adrianna out of the ring before tagging in Ben. He ran the ropes and hit a dropkick onto both Watts through the middle ropes while hanging on. Platty skinned the cat & Bad Ben leaped over & took out both siblings as well! He rolled Adrianna back in and picked her up by his shoulders. Ben ran & hit the Buckle Bomb while Platty hit an Enziguri upon landing. They tag again & Platty climbs to the top rope as both guys hit a 450 Splash/Standing Moonsault combination! Platty started toying with Adrianna by playing with her hair. He pulled her up by it and went for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but the female Watts member transitioned it into a Reverse Exploder! She tried crawling to her brother, but Bad Ben ran over to him and knocked him down with a Superkick! Adrianna tried to attack Ben, but he backed off and allowed Platty to hit the Reverse Hurricanrana! He picks her up and Ben was about to go for the Meltzer Driver, but AJ pulled his feet & sent him to the outside! Adrianna reversed the hold & put her opponent in the Power Lock (Arm Trap Crossface)!

Platty was struggling to get to the ropes as AJ kept Bad Ben from breaking it up, however Ben kicked the male Watts away and broke the hold! Adrianna crawled & tagged in AJ, who bounced off the ropes and took out both of the tag champs! He started kicking away at Platty & Ben before hitting a Double Hurricanrana, taking Ben out of the ring! He ran the ropes & connected with a Slingblade onto Platty before picking him back up and placing him on his shoulders. He tags in his sister and she went for the Boot of Doom! However, Ben rolled back in and superkicked Adrianna! Platty jumped off of AJ and the tag champs hit AJ with Dual Superkicks, sending him out of the ring! Adrianna sat up and Bad Ben & Platty took her to Superkick Party, capping it off with Double Superkicks! Platty went for the pin while Bad Ben kept AJ away.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winners….and STILL UCW Ultra Team Champions: BAD BEN & PLATTY!"_

Jazz: And Bullet Club takes the win, retaining the Ultra Team Championships!

Jay: WOW! WHAT A PARTY! A SUPERKICK PARTY!

Bad Ben & Platty staggered to their feet & grabbed their titles! They raised it high in the air as they went back up the ramp while AJ & Adrianna were recovering back in the ring.

Jazz: So Bullet Club is 1 for 3 tonight. This must give the rest of them momentum in their matches tonights

Jay: Of course it does! It doesn't matter which combinations are teaming up, Bullet Club always work together for the greater good!

* * *

 **Shot 'Em** starts back up and out walks the trio of Jared _(wearing black tights with 'Bullet Club' going down his right leg in Bullet Club font, 'BC' is on his knee pad,. 'BC' is on his elbow pads, "Bullet Club" logo on his gloves, & a Bullet Club Vest. He also has medium length brown hair)_, Johnny Shadow _(wearing black tights with 'Sweeeeeet' going down his right leg in Bullet Club font, 'Sweet' is on his knee pads, 'BC' is on his elbow pads, Bullet Club logo on his gloves, & a Bullet Club Shirt. He also has long black hair and red eyes)_, & TJ Skill _(resembling AJ Styles in 2012 with long, brown hair, and a Bullet Club themed attire)_. All three guys were throwing up the "Too Sweet" in front of the camera  & laughed.

" _The following contest is a six-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Bullet Club: the team of JARED, JOHNNY SHADOW, & TJ SKILL!"_

Jay: Now it's their turns! Quite possibly the most accomplished trios in all of WFA!

Jazz: They may not have the smoothest of times due to their opponents, however...

All three guys walked around the ring, giving fans the "Two Sweet" before rolling into the ring & doing the AJ Styles/Young Bucks pose as well! Some of the crowds were booing while others were chanting "Too Sweet."

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** started to play and the crowd were on their feet cheering! Out walks The New Shield, through the crowd, and they are looking very focus  & very angry.

" _And their opponents: at a total combined weight of 738 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX, 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS, & 'The Madman From Hell' FURNO MOXLEY: they are THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: The Young Hounds, despite being eliminated in the Semifinals, are looking to hurt some people!

Jay: These guys are just all talk, but they can't even DREAM of stacking up to Bullet Club!

The New Shield hopped over the barricade & surrounded the ring. They hopped onto the ring apron and slowly entered the ring looking to confront Bullet Club. However, Jared, Johnny, & TJ all rolled out of the ring and brushed them off. The New Shield, apart from Ajax, went to the apron as Jared rolled in. The bell rings and the two paced around each other before quickly locking up. Ajax pushes him to the ropes and sent him across the ring. Jared bounced back and was taken down with a Shoulder Tackle, but still told Ajax to "SUCK IT!" Ajax ran the ropes, but Jared rolled onto his stomach, and Ajax leaped over him, still running. Jared leaped up and "The Magician of Havoc" caught him with the Atomic Drop! Jared clutched his thighs and Ajax ran the ropes again, with Raptor tagging his back' & went for the Sunset Flip, but Jared held on and told Ajax to "SUCK IT!" over & over again! Raptor slowly entered the ring and just looked at Jared. He just stared at Reigns nervously, and ate a wicked Uppercut, knocking him down! Raptor lifted Jared clean off the ground and tossed him into the corner, pummeling away at him with Clotheslines & Elbows before capping it off with a mighty throw across the ring. Raptor soon went for the pin.

 _1..2..KICKOUT!_

Raptor drags him to the New Shield's corner and tags in Furno, who stomped away at Jared over & over! He hooks him and plants him with a Vertical Suplex. Following it up with several more Punches, he looks at Johnny & TJ with a sadistic smile and tags in Ajax. Both guys grabs his legs and stretched them farther apart! Furno & Ajax soon ran over and knocked TJ & Johnny off the apron and picked up Jared. They hooked him and hit a Double Northern Lights into the Double Vertical! Ajax soon tags in Raptor and Reigns simply paced around the Bullet Club member, kicking away at him! Jared slowly got to hands & knees before Raptor picked him up, but Jared quickly swept "The Renegade's" feet, knocking him over, and Super Kicking him in the face! He went and tagged in Johnny and both guys started stomping away at Raptor! Jared lifted Reigns up and both he & Johnny did a Dual Backflip into Dual Basement Dropkicks! Johnny soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Johnny picks up Raptor and tossed him into BC's corner. He tags in TJ and both guys started stomping away at The Young Hound until TJ Skill stepped back and smirked at Reigns. He ran up as Jared & Johnny hit a Double Enziguri and capped off with a leaping Clothesline! He picked up Reigns on his shoulders and hit Reigns with his knee to the back of the head! TJ tags in Jared and he told Ajax & Furno to "SUCK IT!" before "Too Sweet"ing TJ into a Double Elbow Drop. Jared tossed Raptor out of the ring and got on one knee as the crowd started to bang the tune of "Terminator." Jared rose up, ran the ropes, and leaped over the top rope, taking out Raptor in the process! He & Johnny picked up "The Renegade" and shoved him into the barricade before Jared rolled back into the ring! As the ref started to count, Ajax & Furno jumped down and assisted Raptor, but Jared, Johnny Shadow, & TJ Skill rolled into the ring and hit a triple Suicide Dive onto the New Shield! All three guys rolled back in and started to cheer as The New Shield tried to recover. Soon, Raptor made it back into the ring and TJ, Jared, & Johnny started stomping away at the samoan before picking him up by his arms. Jared & Johnny held him as TJ hit multiple quick jabs, until Raptor kicked him in the face. Reigns shoved Jared & Shadow away before hitting a Back Bodydrop to Skill! He crawled over & tagged in Furno!

Moxley charged and started beating down Jarred over & over while tossing TJ & Johnny out of the ring. He continued to beat him over & over before picking Jared up and tossing him into the ropes! Jared ducked a clothesline and hit the Pele Kick, but Furno bounced off the ropes and Clotheslined him, turning him inside out. Moxley picked up Jared and hit multiple German Suplexes before capping off with the Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam). He tags in Ajax and they set up for Fire & Blood, but as Ajax locked in the PTO, TJ & Johnny rolled back in and Superkicked both Ajax & Moxley, respectively. Raptor ran up and took out TJ, sending him out of the ring. Raptor went for the Spear, but TJ leaped up and Reigns crashed & burned through the barricade! Ajax & Jared made it back to their feet, and Jared hit a Desperate Superkick, but Ajax came back with an Enziguri of his own, stunning him. Johnny snuck a tag as Ajax attempted the Pedigree, and laid out The Young Hound with the Shadoukikku (Superkick). Jared sat back up and flattened Furno with Shi no Sakebi (Bicycle Kick). Johnny tag in TJ and sets up Ajax for the Skills Clash. He connects and goes for the cover.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners: JARED, JOHNNY SHADOW, & TJ SKILL!"_

Jay: And the dream team has done it! Bullet Club has put down the New Shield!

Jazz: I'll admit, it's an impressive victory.

Jay: Impressive? It was GROUNDBREAKING!

TJ, Jared, & Johnny all stood together and "Too Sweet" one another. They soon posed over Ajax's body while Furno & Raptor remained laid out. They all yelled out "BELIEVE IN BULLET CLUB!"

Jay: Bullet Club is now 2 for 3 tonight! Their chances of getting a clean sweep is almost coming true.

Jazz: Don't hold your breath just yet. They gotta get through a dangerous group...ready to burn doen the Bullet Club.

* * *

 **Shot 'Em** starts back up for the third time tonight and out walks Will Ralston _(he wears black tights with dark blue waistline, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm)_ , Demigod _(_ _Black shorts with 'Bullet Club' going on his right side in Bullet Club font. 'BC' is on his knee pads. 'BC' is on his elbow pads. Bullet Club logo on his gloves, & a Bullet Club Version of Shinsuke's jacket. Medium length black and red hair with one side shaved)_ Gore _(He have dark, short hair and many tattoos on his body. He hides his mouth with a black mask on which there's a wolf jaw drawing. He also have black protections on his shoulders and white bandages on his hands and wears black, brown, and white pants.)_ & Perkins _(He has short, blonde hair and white skin. He wears black elbow pads and gloves along with golden pants and black boots.)._ Just like the others, they all "Too Sweet" each other on the stage.

" _The following contest is an eight man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Bullet Club: the team of GORE, MIGHTY PERKINS, DEMIGOD, & "The Avenger" WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: So now the leaders, and Demigod, are teaming up for this one. This should be an interesting combination….

Jay: They all are former world champions, aside from Demigod, so they are obviously the most dangerous form of Bullet Club in the WFA.

All four guys went around the ring and "Two Sweet" the fans before rolling into the ring. Soon, all four guys posed together in the ring as well, until they were interrupted by **My Demons** playing. Out walks Sebastian  & Static Rider. This time, they were accompanied by PK Hunt & their leader Jason Stone.

" _And their opponents: at a total combined weight of 939 lbs: 'The Pyro' JASON STONE, SEBASTIAN 'The Abyss', "They Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER & 'The Wildcard' PK HUNT: They are THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: The Fortress….possibly the fastest rising Faction in the WFA! Although they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals, the Fortress has been laying waste to a lot of people all over! Heck, they even ran through LIJ, CHAOS, and….importantly...Bullet Club.

Jay: While I would support Jason & co, I doubt they can handle this version of Bullet Club….

All four guys enter the ring while Bullet Club quickly rolled out. BC told the four to get back as they slowly climbed up the apron. Jason pulled PK away as they went to their corner. The bell rings as Jason & Perkins started off. They locked up and Jason immediately shoves him to the ropes. Stone whips Perkins to the ropes, but he slipped between his legs and went for a German Suplex. However, "The Pyro" held on and elbowed his opponent's face, breaking free from the grip. Jason soon hit Perkins with a mighty Knife Edge Chop! He delivered another one to the BC leader, sending him into the corner, and tried to toss him. However, Perkins held on and kicked him in the gut followed by a Snap DDT! He tags in Demigod and the two picked him up and Scoop Slammed him followed by a Double Elbow Drop! Soon, Demigod went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Demigod picked up Jason and kneed him in the stomach before tossing him to the ropes. Jason rebounded, ducking a clothesline, and ran the other way. Static snuck a tag as Jason ran towards Demigod, taking him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! As Demigod sat up, "The Eye of the Storm" leaped off the ropes into a Diving Dropkick to his opponent. He ran over to BC's corner and Drop Kicked all three guys off the apron and followed up by picking up Demigod. However, he went for an Arm Drag, and Static flipped & landed on his feet. He spun around and Dropkicked Demigod into the corner! Rider ran but Demigod shoved him into the air. Static landed on the top rope and hit Demigod with a leaping DDT for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Static picked up Demigod and hit a Spin Kick, stunning him. He went for a Reverse Hurricanrana, but Demigod transitioned it into the Reverse Exploder! "The Eye of the Storm" rolled to BC's corner and Demigod proceeded to knee him over & over! Gore tags himself in and easily hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Gore picks up Static and tossed him over the ropes, but his opponent landed on the apron! He tried to bounce on the ropes, but Gore quickly Superkicked him, knocking him off the apron and into the hands of Demigod & Perkins! Gore tags Will and, when Demigod & Perkins pushed Rider back to the apron, both Superkicked him again! They all repeated the process over & over until Will stepped onto the apron himself. Static was being held by Demigod & Perkins, and will leaped off the Apron into a Double Foot Stomp onto Static! They picked him up and tossed the Fortress member back into the ring and Will & Perkins hit a Standing Moonsault/Springboard Frog Splash into the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Will picked up Static as Perkins placed his foot on the corner! Ralston smiled and slammed him face first onto his foot! Will picked up Static again as Perkins & Demigod placed their feet up. Will slammed him again and this time all three guys put their feet up! Static instead tossed Ralston into their boots, knocking all of them off the canvas! Static was crawling to make the tag, but Will grabbed his foot and pulled him away. But "The Eyes of the Storm" slid underneath his legs and when Ralston turned around, leap frogged over him! Will tags in Demigod as Rider made the tag to PK!

PK ran in and hit a back elbow onto Demigod! He soon ran the ropes, dodging a superkick, and came back with a Sling Blade! Gore tried to run in, but he ate a Spinebuster from Hunt! Demigod had snuck a tag to Perkins and both guys took down "The Wildcard" and started to beat him while telling him to "SUCK IT!" PK did not enjoy that, however, and popped back up! He started giving elbows to both guys, telling each of them to "SUCK IT!" as well. Soon, Demigod & Perkins kicked him in the stomach and ran the ropes, but "The Wildcard" hit them with a Double Hurricanrana! He picked up Perkins and went for a Sitout Powerbomb, but Perkins leaped to his feet & pushed him away! Unfortunately, he pushed him into Sebastian, who made a tag! PK ran towards Perkins, ducking him, and Suicide Dived onto Demigod & Gore! Back in the ring, Perkins looked on as Sebastian stepped into the ring, and when he turned around, walked right into a Big Boot! Sebastian soon made the cover.

 _1….2...BREAKUP!_

Will slid in and broke up the pin, which did not make Sebastian happy. He slowly stood up and grabbed Will by the throat before throwing him over the ropes and onto the three guys outside the ring (with PK being collateral damage), Sebastian tags in Jason and Static climbed onto Sebastian's shoulders. The big man walked across the ring and Static leaped off of his shoulders, crashing down onto everyone! "The Abyss" left the ring, and Jason waited for Perkins to get back up. When he did, Stone attempted the Code Breaker, but Perkins blocked it by catching him! He lifted him up for the Perkins Driver (Steiner Driver) but Jason kneed him in the face over & over which caused him to drop the Fortress's leader. "The Pyro" quickly lifted him up and caught him with the Bloody Sunday!

On the outside, Sebastian tried to attack Gore, but Demigod secretly kicked him below the belt, causing him to let Gore go. He thanked "The Abyss" by hitting the GORE! on him. PK ran over and took out Gore with a Superkick, but was caught by Demigod's Sairentokirā (Kinsasha). Jason ran the ropes and took out an unsuspecting Demigod with a Suicide Dive of his own. Back in the ring, Perkins made a secret tag to Will as Jason rolled back into the ring. He dragged his opponent to his corner and tagged in Static. They set up and hit Perkins with Thunder's Ace (Thunder Express), but Will ran from behind and tossed Jason out of the ring! Static charged towards Ralston, and ducked a Superkick before Springboarding off the ropes for the Static Shock (OzCutter). Unfortunately, Will caught and planted him with the Reverse 1916 (Lift Inverted DDT)! Jason, PK, and Sebastian all weakly tried to run in, but was held back by the rest of BC as Will made the cover

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners: WILL RALSTON, DEMIGOD, GORE & MIGHTY PERKINS!"_

Jay: THEY DID IT! BULLET CLUB IS 3 FOR 3! THEY BEAT EVERYONE!

Jazz: Man….that was wild. But you're right, they did do it.

Jay: I TOLD you! I said they can all get the job done, and they DID!

The Fortress, bitter in defeat, regrouped and walked to the back. In the ring, Will, Gore, Perkins, & Demigod all stood and celebrated! Soon, out walks the rest of Bullet Club and they all celebrated together. After a while, Will grabbed a mic and started to speak.

Will: Let me make this crystal clear for everyone: It doesn't matter who wins any of these tournaments or who remains champion! Bullet Club is coming after EVERYONE and we will win ALL of the championships in the WFA! Why boys?

Everyone else: We're JUST. TOO. SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

All of them "Too Sweet" each other as the crowd cheered & booed them at the same time!

Jazz: Bullet Club has made their intentions clear: they are ready to take over the entire WFA!

Jay: Everyone be ready! The hottest thing going is about to run through the entire wrestling world! Long Live Bullet Club!

Jazz: Well….this has been a fun event! Now, join us for the Finals of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament, where you'll see Monarchy's DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres, representing IXW, face off against Martin Freund & American Thunder of UCW! Join us at ICW's Immortality! Oh and happy belated birthday, WFA!

 **A/N: Well...this was fun! I noticed there were many forms of BC, so I thought "Hmmm...why not bring them together?" Turns out they do work very well united. As they say "Bullet Club is 4 Life."**

 **I just wanted to take the time & thank the WFA for allowing me to host the tag tournaments. It was a lot of fun and creative to do. I hope I can do something like this again! I also wanted to thank all of the other promotions for sending their best Tag Teams to compete. It wouldn't have worked without any of you all! Also, one more moment of silence for ZWE. Gone, but never forgotten.**

 **Still, this is not over. One more match to go, and we'll crown new WFA World Tag Team Champions. I will also post it here along with my promotional story, ICW. This one will have a bit more details, however, so tune back here when it appears!**

 **...See you all at Immortality!**


	10. Day 7 (ICW Immortality)

_Highlights of the two teams started to play, with Monarchy running rampant in almost all of the promotions in the WFA, including ICW. They gave extra focus_

 _Soon, the video transitions to highlights of Freund & Thunder's bitter rivalry in UCW, their eventual forced team up, and winning the UCW World Tag Team Championships._

 _ **Dusted (by Astroid Boys)**_ _started to play as the screen went to the Tag Tournament & showed Monarchy's journey by defeating Anarchy, Ultraviolet, & The Freelancers. They followed up by showing highlights of Freund & Thunder's journey, beating The Kings of a New Age, The Devil's Associates, & The New Shield. It finally cuts to both of them standing face-to-face._

* * *

The cameras cut back to the Garden and zoomed in on the brand new WFA World Tag Team Championships stood in the ring, alongside Trell. All of the general managers/company owners in each of the WFA Promotions sat ringside, watching closely.

Jay: Welp, here we are: the moment that we waited too long for: the finals of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament!

Jazz: We've just seen Carson Michaels as the WFA Women's Champion, but be sure you check out the other two tournaments still going on: **the WFA Junior Heavyweight tournaments held at SSW United & the WFA Heavyweight Tournament taking place at IXW!**

The song was interrupted as a wall of fire went off! **We Will Rock You** started to play. The crowd booed as the gates opened up and Dylan  & DJ walked out. Kingston was still shaken up from the confrontation with Naito in the Rodriguez/Striker match earlier. They were wearing their usual attire, except the color & design matched Natalia's as well.

Jazz: Well, looks like DJ hasn't recovered from the Destino from Tetsuya Naito….

Jay: Look, he's FINE! He has Dylan to watch his back & bring the titles to Monarchy!

Jazz: On paper, Kingston & Torres may represent the International Xtreme Wrestling, but they stated that they wholeheartedly represent Monarchy because "they don't care about any of the promotions and that they will continue to run through everybody in the WFA!"

Jay: Spoken like true champions! This is going to be a piece of cake!

DJ & Dylan ignored the booing crowd as they marched around the ring. They came face-to-face with all of the owners and started to laugh. Soon, they rolled into the ring and posed together.

 **Thunderstrike** played as the gates remained open. American Thunder walks iue to mixed reactions. He stood on stage and looked around until **Head Crusher** played and the crowd exploded into cheers when Martin Freund walked out beside him. They simply looked at each other and made their way to the ring.

Jazz: The Cinderella Story of these two guys is amazing! They managed to set aside their differences which helped them make it to this moment here! Mr. Alex and the Ultra Cool Wrestling must be proud.

Jay: This isn't going to last. The clock is going to strike Midnight and those two will fail!

Jazz: Everytime you say that, Freund & Thunder have been victorious…..

Jay: THIS time, they will lose!

Freund & Thunder entered the ring together and stared at DJ & Dylan, who just shook their heads at them. The lone spotlight shines down on the ring as MSG grew dim & quiet.

" _Ladies & gentleman, the time has come. The following contest scheduled for once is the Finals in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament…..AND is for the brand new WFA World Tag Team Championships!" _

" _Introducing first, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON & 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! They are MONARCHY!"_

The crowd booed as DJ, who is still shaken up, & Dylan started taunting their opponents.

' _And their opponents, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling: AMERICAN THUNDER & the UCW World Champion ' The Head Crusher' MARTIN FREUND!'_

The crowd cheered as Freund & Thunder got back in Monarchy's faces. The ref picked up the new championships and raised them high in the air. Trell left the ring and sat ringside with the other owners.

Jazz: We started with 16 WFA Tag Teams. Now, we are down to two teams left. One of them will become the WFA Tag Team Champions!

Both teams went back to their corners as the lights came back on. The bell rings and both Martin & Thunder immediately attacked their opponents! They both quickly delivered Dual Duplexes of all variety: Belly-to-Belly, Side, Germans, and they were just tossing them around! Thunder tossed Dylan out of the ring and Freund went for the Head Crusher (Lifting DDT) on Kingston…...

…...Until Thunder dropped Martin with a Thunder Slam as well!

Jazz: WAIT WHAT!?

Jay: I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPENED!

The crowd was in utter disbelief and began to BOO MASSIVELY at Thunder. While the company owners in the WFA were gasped, Mr. Alex, the owner of UCW, was LIVID and started yelling at his wrestler, but Thunder shrugged him off. He simply rolled out of the ring, grabbed the UCW World Championship, and raised it in the air before dropping it and walking away. DJ & Dylan started to come to shortly after and saw a unconscious Freund. They smiled, picked him up, and planted him with a Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) before going for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners…...and the NEWWW WFA World Tag Team Champions: DJ KINGSTON & DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jay: THEY DID IT! MONARCHY IS THE NEW WFA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

Jazz: You can chalk the assist to Thunder dropping Freund and leaving him for dead…..

Jay: I TOLD YOU THEY COULDN'T LAST! AND NOW MONARCHY RULES THE TAG DIVISION!

The crowd continued to boo as DJ & Dylan slowly stood up and hugged each other. The ref presented them with the championships. They grabbed them and raised them in the air! Soon, they were joined by the rest of Monarchy and they all turned towards the owners and gave a sinister grin.

Jazz: I think the age of Monarchy just reached a new level….dear Lord help the WFA.

Jay: This is going to be amazing! ALL HAIL THE MONARCHY!

 **A/N: Now, before you rage, just hear me out: if you know what these guys are currently up to, it would malke ALL SORTS of sense.**

 **I would like to thank all of the tag teams for competing in this tournament, the company owners ( & the writers) for allowing them to compete, and for all of you for reading & enjoying this.**

 **For anyone in the WFA who want to have Monarchy defend the titles in their promotions, message me first and with the details. It's first come, first serve. BUT, that will not be until after the first PPV Event of ICW Season 2. I will post more details when that time comes.**

 **Until next time...good luck to the tag teams.**


End file.
